One within Itself
by Elizabeth M. Hazlett
Summary: Can love bring Jack and Janet together after all this years? Is it fate? Or just a passing in the night? Sequel to Could this be Love. You may want to use the Google Translation, found under google search. Completed.
1. The Beginning

**In celebration of finishing One Within Itself, all 18 chapters have been edited and updated for greater reading pleasure. Thank you for everyone who has shared in this tale. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Janet sat at her desk and looked over some numbers.

The years had been good to Janet, her skin was lightly tan, her hair short. She became incredibly involved with business, now owning two flower shops and sharing ownership in several coffee shops in San Diego.

"So, what's going on this week?" Margaret asked Janet as she returned with two hot chocolates in her hands. Margaret had become a close friend of Janet's since Janet's move to San Diego. Living within walking distance, the two girls became great friends and within weeks, business associates. Ever since Janet's divorce, Margaret was always there.

"Well, with the café closed for remodeling all of this week and next, we'll have to pick up some of the slack with the one on 15th Ave," Janet said. She looked up from her paperwork and took the cocoa from Margaret's hand. Margaret sat down in the cozy black chair next to the desk. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and fitted jeans. Margaret nodded her head in agreement, as she blew into her cocoa. Janet took off her glasses and looked at her.

"What about the trip?" Janet looked concerned as she stood and walked to the window.

"Taken care of!" Margaret smiled and spitted some of her cocoa.

"And the hotel? And _Everything?_" Margaret nodded her head again.

"Janet, chill. I know what I'm doing. This isn't about the age thing again, is it? I'm twenty-eight, you know."

"NO…No…no, I'm quite confident you got everything done. I'm just one of those 'worriers'. And no…I don't care that you're younger than me. I'm sorry I'm so worked up."

Janet sat on the windowpane and looked out on the city as she took a sip of cocoa.

_Europe, it's about time on was able to relax._ Janet turned and looked at Margaret. Her dark chocolate hair was in her eyes, as her dark hazel eyes gazed into space. Janet smiled; she loved watching Margaret think like that. It felt as though Margaret was her daughter, someone she looked after and someone who looked after her. Janet sighed and leaned her head on the side of the window. A tear ran down her cheek. She was so caught up in her emotions lately and the anxiety of planning the trip didn't help. Wiping the tear away, she stood and began walking back to the desk.

"I'll finish up with the bills, you go on upstairs," Margaret said to Janet.

"Thanks," Janet said as she flashed a small smile and went upstairs.

A few minutes later Margaret finished, came upstairs, and said goodnight.

"Thanks, again for helping me," Janet said as she flipped though some channels on TV.

"No problem," Margaret smiled as she walked to the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Margaret yelled from the doorway.

"Bright and early!" Janet yelled back from her room.

Janet was now alone in her house. Sure, she had been alone before, but tonight it felt eerie. She jumped at every little noise; when the washer buzzed, she nearly fell out of bed.

"Man, I really need this vacation," she said to no one in particular. The phone rang. It was Kathryn, another employee and good friend of Janet's. She asked Janet a few questions about the store and told her some of her intensions while Janet was gone, just to make sure Janet approved. Janet reassured her and thanked her for helping.

"For you Ms. Wood, anything," Kathryn said before saying goodbye.

"Thank you. But Kathryn, you can call me Janet. Goodnight Kathryn."

"Goodnight Ms. Wo…Janet. I'll see you tomorrow." They both hung up.

Janet couldn't help but laugh. She was use to the Mrs. Dawson, Ms. Woods, but she preferred Janet. Mrs. Dawson reminded her to much of Philip and Ms. Wood reminded her of the old times, back in Santa Monica, with Larry and Mr. Furley, the Ropers, Lana, Cindy, Chrissy, and Terri and…Jack. Janet closed her eyes tight at the thought of Jack. Tears began running down her face. How much she missed him was just unspeakable.

"Michelle, I'll be home late, I have another meeting," Jack said to his companion as he got ready for work.

Jack's move to Europe was a difficult transition for him. Sure, the girls were great and everything, but he missed the old times at Regal Beagle, with Larry, the Ropers, Mr. Furley, and the girls…especially Janet.

Jack was now a very successful businessman. He wore his hair shorter and gelled back; he had grown a beard and gained a few extra pounds on his frame. He still looked like Jack Tripper, but there was no more boyish charm left, no more silly antics, or childish behavior.

"Don't vorget; our plane is leaving at 6:30 sharp!" Michelle called to Jack as he went out the door.

"Don't worry, I'll leave early just to be sure. Everything's packed, the tickets are on the table, and everything is taken care of!"

"Good," Michelle said as she came down the stairs and kissed Jack goodbye. "I'll see you early then?"

"Yes…And don't worry!" With that, Jack was out the door.

He jumped into his Mercedes as drove off to _Paradise_, one of Jack's restaurants. On his way to work, he had a strange feeling something was about to happen. Just what, Jack had no idea.

Upon arriving at _Paradise,_ Richard Smith, his business associate, greeted him. He was a tall, Italian man, with white hair, and a very professional look about him.

"Ah Mr. Tripper, I'm so glad you made it!" Mr. Smith said as he shook Jack's hand and walk over to a small private table where they could talk.


	2. So Near

**Chapter 2**

Janet was nervous about flying, yet she was excited. _Three whole weeks in Europe. _She sighed as she looked out the window and was instantly horrified upon seeing nothing but water. Janet quickly closed the shade to the window and closed her eyes tight. Margaret reached over and grabbed Janet's hand.

"It's ok, I'm here. Just think about the movie," Margaret let Janet squeeze her hand through the rest of the flight. Margaret was relieved when Janet slowly faded into a deep sleep.

_I wonder why Janet is so worked up over this trip._ Margaret laid her head back on the chair and fell right to sleep.

As Janet slept, she had an amazing dream. She was in this beautiful restaurant over looking the ocean. The breeze blew through her hair as she sat there drinking some red wine. A man's voice came from behind her. Taken by surprise, she turned around to see a very well-dressed businessman. His sandy blonde hair groomed back, a subtle beard on his face. Something about the man perplexed Janet. His eyes. They were a bright blue, like the sea and sky combined. She couldn't keep herself from staring at him as he approached her. His voice was deep and sincere. "May I join you miss?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed her hand.

"Janet….Janet?" Margaret's voice caused Janet to open her eyes. She was relieved to see the plane had landed and the passengers were now exiting. "Come on, we're here."

Jack inhaled deeply as he grabbed another bag. Packing the bags in the trunk, he turned around. He felt as though someone was watching him. A cold wind brushed the side of his face as he scanned the side yard. The whistling of the breeze through the tree gave him gooseflesh.

"Jock? You re'dy?" Michelle's voice came from the pouch as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I zoned out for a sec," he said as he continued searching the yard. Michelle rubbed his back and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," he gave her a smile and a kiss.

They arrived at the airport right on schedule, got on their plane, and settled in for the two-hour flight. As Jack looked out the window, he had the same feeling of being watched. He shook the thought from his head and continued to look out the window. He asked the flight attendant for a pillow. Fluffing it, so it fit perfectly between him and the window, Jack rested against it and fell asleep.

He soon found himself in Apartment 201. Dazed, he slowly stood. He inspected the room, inhaled the scent, and walked over to touch one of Janet's plants. As he reached out to touch it, the cabinet door in the bathroom slammed shut, causing Jack to jump. When he turned around, there was Janet, walking out of the bathroom in her towel. Jack smiled, snuggling into his pillow more. Jack observed the sight of her, as she sang to herself. He grinned and walked over to her. With her back to him, Janet kept singing, slowly swaying to the tune in her head. Jack bit his lower lip. He reached out to touch her.

"Jock, darling…ve're here," Michelle's voice came from the abyss. Jack tensed as Michelle touched his arm. "Are yo' okae?" Jack nodded his head and stretched. "You ready babe?" He smiled.

Michelle smiled as her blonde hair fell over one of her eyes. Her tan complication and blue eyes, caught Jack off guard. He smiled again and stood.

"Let's go." He ushered her towards the door.

"Isn't this beautiful," Margaret asked rhetorically as she spun around, taking in the scenery around them. Margaret and Janet walked to the Trevi Fountain. A light mist sprinkled across Janet's face, as they grew closer. Janet was having the time of her life; she finally saw the Sistine Chapel, The Colesseum, and the countryside. Everything was so beautiful. Janet closed her eyes as more mist brushed upon her face. She basked in the moment and closed her eyes. As she did so, she imagined the man from her dreams. She gasped and opened her eye; her breathing has become shaky.

"What is it Janet?" Margaret asked as she saw Janet slump on the edge of the fountain.

"I feel like some one is watching me," Janet was short of breath. Margaret looked to the other side of the fountain and all around them.

"I needed this vacation," Jack thought as he pointed out a cute little restaurant for the two of them. After finishing their lunch, Michelle couldn't wait to the Trevi Fountain, she could have practically dragged him there.

"Please….Please….per favore..?" Jack, giving his famous groan, looked at her.

"Ok-ay," he said. Michelle squealed with delight and grabbed his arm.

As they approached the fountain, Jack had the feeling again, only this time it was different. He was almost certain something was going to happen. Pushing his thoughts aside once again, he got out the camera.

"I want a picture of us!" Michelle said to Jack after taking a couple of the fountain and one of each other. Jack smiled at Michelle's enthusiastic behavior with him. Jack turned around and asked a tall, dark hair man to take their picture. The man ignored him. Jack asked him again.

"Potreste prendere la nostra immagine?" Jack asked, giving a half smile. The man smiled and nodded. He took Jack's camera. Michelle and Jack sat on the ledge as the man took their picture.

"Grazie molto!" Jack said to the man. The man smiled and handed Jack his camera.

"No trouble at all," the man said and walked off with his wife.

"How about that," Jack chuckled and kissed Michelle. As embraced her, he looked at Michelle, only to have something catch his eye. There on the opposite side of the fountain was a young women looking at him. A tall, chocolate-haired woman was comforting someone.

"Janet?" Margaret gazed to the other side of the fountain.

"Yes?"

"Remember that guy you were telling me about, the one from your dream?" Margaret asked.

"Yes."

"Uh, what did you say he looked like," Janet froze. She dare not look up. A billion thoughts poured though her mind as she sat there. _Who is he? What does he want? Am I losing my mind?_ Janet finally came to her senses. She slowly turned. Her head spinning, her heart was pounding.

_She looks so much like Janet_, Jack thought, _It couldn't be_. As Jack strained to get a better look, he lost his balance.

"Ugh!" Jack cried as he fell over the edge of the fountain.

"Jock are you okae?" Michelle bent down over Jack, holding his head. Jack shook his head a little and then sat up.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine. I just slipped." His nose began bleeding as he stood.

"Oh, Jock! Il vostro naso sta sanguinando!" Jack immediately felt his nose. His head began throbbing; he knees became shaky and about gave out.

"I need to sit down," he said suddenly feeling light headed.

What he didn't know was there was another experiencing just as much pain and trauma as he. If Jack had only known this happening, he probably would have stayed

"Janet?" Margaret said as she looked back at Janet. "Janet!" she said again. "Janet, are you okay?" Margaret tocuhed her friend's face. "Janet, hon? Janet?" Margaret continued. "Janet you're scaring me." Janet slowly swatted at Margaret.

"Non ritengo buon. I can't breath," Janet struggled to speak.

"Come on we need to get back to the hotel," Margaret stood and took Janet's hands to have her stand up. As she did, she immediately fell over onto Margaret.

"Help! Somebody Help! Ho bisogno prego dell'aiuto!" she yelled a second time, thinking that she might get a greater response using Italian.

_Back at Locanda di Paradice._

"You scared me Janet." She heard Margaret's voice as she felt a cold wet washcloth dap the side of her face.

"W-w-what happened," Janet asked softly.

"We don't know. They said you were dehydrated, but I know there was something else happening. That man you told me about…was there. I saw him, but when you turned around he was gone." Margaret sat on the bed where Janet was laying.

"I didn't see him," she said as a tear ran down her cheek, "But I had that feeling he was there, watching me."

"Have you ever had the feeling before?" Margaret asked, concerned that Janet was on to something.

"No, but I'm probably just letting everything get to my head. Trust me I'm fine now."

Just across the street, Jack was being tended to as well.

"Jock, how are you feeling?" Michelle came out of the bathroom and walked over to Jack with fresh tissues, a washcloth, and an ice pack. "You really tok a dive!"

"I'm sorry. I'm completely out of it. I guess I'm too caught up in work, I-I- just can't clear my mind." He slowly stood and inspected his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He dabbed the small gash on his eyebrow. Michelle walked up behind him and hugged him around his waist. He applied ointment to his eyebrow; he grimaced as it stung.

"So we're going home tomorrow?" she asked holding him close. Jack smiled as patted her head.

"Yes, darling, we are," He said and then planted a small kiss on the end of her nose.

Jack crawled into bed next to Michelle. As they lay there, Michelle cuddled close to Jack as he stared up at the ceiling. _I could have sworn it was Janet._ He rested his hands under his head and crossed his feet on top of the covers. A breeze came in through the open window and blew through his hair. He shut his eyes tight and imagined the previous day's events. _Why am I being so paranoid_? _I haven't thought about her in years. _Jack slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. After several minutes to himself, he returned to the bed. He leaned over and turned on the radio. The soft melody soon faded as a new song began to play.

Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinkin' of me And loving me tonight Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another In that big somewhere out there

Jack sighed and walked back to bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. Jack drifted into a deep sleep. _Jack_ _looked at Janet as she continued to sway to the music. Her beautiful voice hummed the melody as she walked to her room. Jack was still stand in front of the bathroom door when Janet strolled into her room. Jack paused and followed her. Janet, still singing, turned her back towards Jack. He smiled and grabbed around her waist. No sudden scream or "Jack" escaped her lips, just a faint giggle, as Jack kissed her neck. "Mmm, that feels good," she said teasing him, letting him continue._

And, even though I know How very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishin' On the same bright star And, when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky

Janet awoke and walked to the patio. She looked up at the stars as she recalled her dream. _The man sat in front of her and smiled. "I'm glad I saw you," he said. He called the waiter over. "Due paste, un altro vetro di vino rosso, e un azzurro bello è aumentato per la signora," the man said to the waiter. His Italian tongue impressed her; it lit a spark in her soul. "A blue rose? How did he know my favorite color was blue?" He smiled as the waiter brought out the food and the blue rose. Janet smiled brightly. They continued eating. A violist began to play a slow romantic song. Grinning, the man stood. He walked over to Janet and asked for a dance. She nodded her head and was pulled close by the beautiful stranger. She rested her head on his shoulders as they slowly danced around the patio. Waves crashed upon the rock and the sun sank slowly below the horizon. She tilted her head to meet his. His blue eyes reflected the ocean waves. Janet closed her eyes as they slowly brought their lips together._ She was ripped out of her daydream by a car horn. "Maledizione del dio esso," She quietly cursed the person. Leaning on the railing, she heard the soft melody across the street.

Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams come true -

_Jack continued to kiss Janet. "Il mio dio Janet, voi così bei." Janet giggled as he spoke __Italian, with a low husky voice; his hands roamed her petit body._

"_Oh Jack," she said trying to catch her breath between his kisses. Jack pulled her hands to his side, as her towel slipped lower._

"_Li desidero," She said and she let Jack have her body._

And, even though I know How very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishin' On the same bright star And, when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky -

Janet closed her eyes tight as she listen to the beautiful love song from the abyss of the cold night sky. A tear ran down her cheek as the words danced in her head. Images of Jack soon followed. She sighed and looked up at the moon. "I know you're out there Jack Tripper, and I intend to find you one day." She sighed and went back inside. She curled up under the covers, hugging her knees, and hummed the soft melody of the song to herself as she drifted into a restless slumber.

Somewhere out there If love can see us through (love can see us through)Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams come true


	3. Réves

**Chapter 3**

Jack drank his coffee slowly as he sat on his patio; the sun peeked up over the horizon. He let out a long sigh and stared down to the lake. His backyard was his own personal vineyard, a place to get away. After becoming involved with Michelle, Jack turned the end of the backyard into a personal hide-a-way, with a small patio area and a small garden surrounding it. The view, perfectly aligned with the lake, provided a peaceful yet romantic mood. Jack stood and walked to into the house and to the living room. He picked up the rolls of film and set off to Francisco's to have them developed.

Jack hopped into his Mercedes and drove to Francisco's photography studio.

"Non mi preoccupo! È il loro difetto! Martedì prossimo GIUSTO allora!" Francisco yelled to the phone as Jack entered.

"Hard day Franko?" Jack asked as he approached the white counter. Francisco slammed down the phone.

"Cho kno, hi's no eaz'a run'ing ehis cand of bushnes!" He replied in a strong Italian accent. Jack laughed softly and set the rolls on the counter.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Jack said as he leaned on the counter.

"Shure thing, Jock. Anything for'a you." He grinned slyly at Jack. He took a deep breath and started to explain to Francisco his events within the vacation.

"Oh…Du we 'ave a crush, Jock?" Francisco smiled, his face sobered when Jack removed his sunglasses and looked him in the eyes.

"No. I just have to…reassure myself. You see I want every picture with the fountain to have the background people blown up. Just so I can see their faces. Nothing more, nothing less." Jack sighed and closed his eyes tight. "I just want to know. Okay?"

"O-K," Francisco said.

"Grazie!" Jack kissed his forehead and was on his way.

"Go, and don't worry!" Francisco yelled as Jack ran out the door and clicked his heels together. Francisco stood there and chuckled. He had never seen his friend so "un-wound" and excited in his life. _Just who could Jock be so eager to see?_

"I just can't explain it, Margaret," Janet told Margaret.

"Well, I just hope you weren't up all night," Margaret said as she brought a cup of tea out to Janet on the patio.

"Umm, no I went back to bed. But then got back up at four." Janet blew into her tea. Her hair slightly static and her bangs matted over to the side. She hugged her knees as she sat in a black patio chair. Margaret shook her head.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped…somehow."

"I guess, I-I just got myself thinking. But there was a song," Margaret looked up at Janet.

"What song?"

"The one that was playing…over across the street. I guess it just made me think…about, Jack," She paused and stared insensately at the hard ground, "I mean I haven't thought about him in _years_! Why now?" Margaret paused at her comment.

"You loved him didn't you?" She asked searching Janet's face. Janet snapped her head to Margaret with wide eyes. She immediately closed them and fought back her tears.

"I don't know. I never got to say a proper goodbye." A tear ran down her check and clung to her jaw before brusquely falling to the ground.

"Come on, we have to pack. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half. Let's go," Margaret stood and walked to the bedroom and began packing. Janet followed and they were soon ready to go.

_Flight 382 to Paris now boarding at gate 13, _came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Well, Jan…I believe that's us. You have everything?"

"Yep. Let's go," Janet and Margaret slowly made their way over to gate 13 and shuffled in with a small group of others. The attendant at the desk checked their ticket and they were ushered aboard the plane. Janet looked out the window. _Great, another two hours of this._

"Margot." Margaret looked over. She knew that Janet only called her that when she was serious or was extremely upset.

"Yes?" Margaret asked, concerned with her friend. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you. For everything," Janet smiled and hugged her friend.

"No problem. Besides Tyler, you're my whole world." Janet looked out the window and asked Margaret about Tyler.

"So, do you miss him?" Janet asked as she turned and faced Margaret.

"Yeah," Margaret smiled at the thought of him. "Is that how your feel about Jack?"

Janet closed her eyes again, as images of Jack flooded her thoughts. "More," she answered contently. "I would give anything to be with him right now." Janet inhaled deeply and rolled over, struggling to keep her eyes open; but was soon fast asleep.


	4. Bewildering Meeting

**Chapter 4**

Margaret chuckled as she looked to Janet. "Janet…honey. Come on wake up, we're here." Janet blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light in the plane. They got to the door and walked up the terminal, picked up their luggage and were off to the hotel.

Janet managed to gather her thoughts and calm herself down upon arriving the hotel. When the two women entered their room, she threw herself onto the bed, and let out a heavy sigh.

"I just feel better here," Janet looked out the glass door to the balcony, which overlooked a part of Paris.

"Wow! This is beautiful, Janet," Margaret said as she looked out. Janet got up and went out to the balcony where Margaret stood.

"Well, I'm hoping your French will come in handy," Janet said as she waltzed back inside.

"The first thing I want to see tomorrow is the Eiffel Tower!" Margaret said as she ran back into the room and jumped on the bed. The two women never felt so alive. It was like a whole new beginning for their trip. Nevertheless, it would all end in two and half short weeks. Margaret looked at the clock.

"Well, it's almost 9. I guess we should get some sleep," She paused and looked at Janet. "I get the right bed!" With that, Margaret took a flying leap and landed smack dap in the middle of the bed. She bounced twice before settling in and grabbing a pillow. Janet shook her head at her friend. Even though she was well in her twenty's, she still acted like a kid. Janet sighed and walked over to the other bed.

"So, the left one is better," she said and stuck her tongue out at Margaret.

"Bonne nuit," Margaret said, expressing her French side, as she batted her dark hazel eyes at Janet.

"Buona notte," Janet gave her a smile and hugged her goodnight. She set the alarm and changed into a nighty, crawled under the covers, and immediately fell asleep.

Just outside of the city, over near the countryside, excitement overcame another person.

Jack's heart fluttered as he got into bed. A smile crossed his face and his thoughts found Janet. He shook his head, sighed, and rolled over. Spotting the moon through his window, he said softly to himself, "Goodnight Janet." Then he fell asleep.

Janet, with a towel wrapped freshly on her head, searched through her suitcase as she tried to find something to wear. Margaret on the other hand was up, and hurrying her along. The dark purple shirt and black shorts clad Margaret, bounced around the room, rushing Janet along. Janet's final selection was a light blue tank top and white shorts.

"Grr, you still have make-up and do your hair!" Margaret stated impatiently. She sighed and went to the balcony. A gentle breeze played with Margaret's hair as she leaned against the railing. The birds were singing and the trees were in beautiful blossom. Fifteen minutes easily past while Margaret sat in a chair and gazed at the beauty.

"Ready?" Janet asked, coming up and leaning on the railing.

"Finally!" Margaret shouted. "Let's Go!"

Within several minutes, Janet and Margaret found themselves nearing the Eiffel Tower. Walking closer, the two took silly pictures of each other.

"Race ya!" Margaret said and took off.

"Watch it Margot, you're gonna cause a commotion!" she shouted out as Margaret got farther away. Margaret began walking backwards faster and faster. She stuck her tongue out at Janet and as she did, Margaret collided into someone. Luckily, Margaret caught whomever she ran into. Unfortunately, for her, she fell hard onto the ground. Janet quickly ran over to her aid.

"Margaret, are you alright!" Janet asked as she saw blood dip from her elbow.

"Yeah, what about her?" Janet looked up. The figure before them was a tall, tan blonde reaching down to help Margaret up. The woman froze at Janet's words.

"Margaret…Margaret Hazlett? Is that you!" The woman removed her sunglasses as Margaret slowly got up, rubbing her arm.

"Yes," Margaret paused, giving a long "S" sound, expressing a questionable remark towards the woman. The woman chuckled and stepped closer to her. Margaret squinted at her.

"It's me, Michelle…Michelle Bartelli," she said, unsure if Margaret remembered her. Margaret looked her dead in the eyes, after a second, Margaret's eyes widened. She gasped and hugged Michelle tightly.

"Oh MY GOD! Michelle! I can't believe this. What are the odds after all these years? Here of all places! I mean…I just don't bel-"

"I know!" She smiles at her long lost friend. "I can't believe it either!" Janet was now confused and on the verge of madness.

"Wait, what?" Janet said as the old friends embraced. Margaret laughed and apologized to Janet.

"Janet this is Michelle Bartelli. Michelle this is my good friend Janet Wood," Janet extended a hand and Michelle shook it intensely.

"We go _way _back! What, 5th grade?" Margaret said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Yep! All through Jr. High and High School!" Janet shook her head in disbelief.

"So, you living back in Europe now?" Margaret asked.

"Si." She answered; Janet noted the fact the she was Italian, "Actually here in France. If you would like I could show you around," Michelle said as she retrieved a band-aid from her purse for Margaret's elbow. She looked back at Janet; Janet smiled and shrugged.

"Why not!" Margaret said and she hugged her friend once more.

Sitting down to a nice lunch, the women chatted and caught up on their past.

"So, did you marry?" Michelle asked both Janet and Margaret.

"Well, I did, but I divorced shortly after," Janet said as she sipped some of her white wine.

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It was my decision, although, I wouldn't have cared either way," Janet shared. Michelle shook her head in understanding then looked at Margaret.

"And did you and Tyler get married?" Michelle smiled and batted her eyes. Margaret sighed and smiled.

"Well, no…not yet anyways," She smiled as she sipped from her glass.

"Imagine that, after all this years," Michelle smiled brightly.

Time had gotten the better of them as the sun slowly sank into the horizon.

"I had a wonderful time Michelle." Janet said as she hugged her goodbye. "I'm glad we met." Michelle smiled and thanked her.

"Goodnight Michelle. Can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Of course! You two get a goodnight's rest and I'll see you bright and early! Buona notte," Michelle headed off into the distance.

"I still can't believe I ran into Michelle," Margaret said as she plopped down on her bed.

"I'm glad she can show us around," Janet sat and began brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

Margaret let out a rather large yawn, "I gotta sleep, Jan. I'm dead tired." Margaret rolled over in her bed and fell right to sleep. Janet chuckled to herself, _she had a full day, she needs some sleep_. Janet walked over to the door leading to the balcony. She opened it and sat down in a chilly metal chair. The moon was so beautiful and the star twinkled brightly down on her. She felt great reassurance as the breeze danced softly across her face. She inhaled the night air and sighed. The view was amazing, the people were great, but something about Michelle was unsettling to Janet. _I just know I've seen her somewhere before._ She sat there and continued to soak in the moment. _Probably somewhere from Margaret._ Looking out to the city of lights, Janet smiled contently. Heading back inside, she changed into some pajamas and slipped into bed.

"Jock, I'm home," Michelle called as she entered the front door and threw her keys onto the near table. Jack greeted her with a smile from the kitchen as he scrubbed down the marble island.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Michelle exclaimed as she walked over to Jack and embraced him. As she put her arms around Jack, he was overwhelmed with the scent of Janet's perfume. Jack was timid in answering her.

"I give! What?"

"I ran into my old friend Margaret Hazlett. I haven't seen her since high school. Her and her friend 'Jances are staying here for a few days." Jack smiled. _Thank god. I think I might have lost it if she…_

"Oh Jock, I missed you," Michelle cooed as she slipped her arms around his waist. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Jack responded and let go of all his thoughts. Pulling away, she smiled and headed up stairs. He smiled and told her he would be up soon. He finished cleaning the counter and turned to turn off the light. He smirked. He had that feeling again; something was going to happen.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Jack asked as he walked into her room.

"Showing the girls around," She smiled and then looked at Jack. "Is that ok?"

"Yes" Jack answered; nodding his head., chuckling slightly. He sighed and kissed Michelle goodnight.

"Buona notte Jock."

"Buona notte." He tucked her in and headed to his room. After changing into a white wife beater and blue shorts, he meandered to the window and stared blankly out at the moon's reflection on the lake. A yawn passed his lips. Moseying over to his bed, he crawled under his cool sheets.

_I'll just watch her tomorrow. Just to see._Jack looked at the stars twinkling through his window. He fiddled with his hands and leaned his head on his headboard. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed silently on his pillow.


	5. Longing For You

**Chapter 5**

Michelle got up that morning, dressed, and kissed Jack goodbye. Jack, wrapped up tight in his sheets, kissed her and said he was going to stay here.

"I'm not feeling too great," he said, giving a cough.

"Aww, poor baby," Michelle cooed and kissed his forehead. "Get to feeling better. I'll be home late. Do you need me for anything?"

"No, no, you have fun. I'll be fine," He snuggled into his pillow, as Michelle made her way downstairs.

"Goodbye, Jock!" She called from the door and left. As soon as the front door closed, Jack threw off the covers, revealing his blue polo shirt and kaki slacks. He slipped on his Nike shoes and grabbed his sunglasses off the dresser. With a quick look in the mirror, he tussled his hair, giving it a more 'Jack' look. He sighed.

"God, I've miss ya buddy," he said to his reflection.

Galloping down the stairs, taking two at a time, Jack dashed to the garage. He looked around furiously.

"Bike, no to slow. Car, to oblivious." Then the moped caught his eye.

"Hmmm," He pondered aloud, "It just might work."

Michelle knocked on Janet and Margaret's door.

"'Ello! Are we ready?" Michelle asked. Both Janet and Margaret smiled, picked up their bags, and soon the three were on their way.

"You want to go shopping first? I know of best little boutique,"

"OH, I want to go shopping!" Margaret interjected without waiting for another suggestion. Janet and Michelle smiled in unison and patted their friend on the back.

The three of them walked to a petit clothing store at the corner of 17th Ave. Janet found a cute little hot pink dress, perfect for those everyday occasions, along with a matching necklace. Margaret found a cute brown blazer, matching brown slacks, and a white v-neck shirt. Michelle still hadn't found something. Looking around the store once more, her eyes fell upon a hydrangea blue hat and matching scarf.

"Oh, I found what I want!" Michelle said in a high voice as she looked across the store, her eyes beaming with joy. The girls giggled, making jokes and scanning the racks for more outfits.

A pair of sunglasses and a newspaper provided Jack with a great disguise, as he sat on a bench directly outside the shop. His sunglasses reflected the sun at he looked over the top of the paper. A delicate wind blew, causing a leaf to brush across Jack's face. Whilst swatting at the intrusive leaf, the newspaper drooped. The subtle movement and reflection from outside caught Janet's eyes. She quickly looked out the window. Jack quickly covered his face back up with the paper.

"Oh, Lordy," he said quietly to himself. Afraid that the girls had discovered him, he folded the paper and walked to the coffee shop across the street. He ordered an espresso to help clear his mind. _I'm being paranoid. Can you imagine if Michelle catches you! You will never hear the end of this._

The bell over the door sounded and familiar giggles rang in Jack's ears. He froze, eyes wide, as he held his breath. The girls walked past him. Immediately, he slipped to another table, his back now to them. He found their reflection in the window. It was perfect for looking at them since they were at the other side of the café.

_Beep beep, beep beep_. Surprised, he looked around for the source of the noise, until his eyes fell to his watch.

"Oh!" he said. He stood and walked out the door. This act caught Michelle's attention. She slowly watched the man walk out the door and to a moped parked farther down the street.

"Michelle?" Margaret waved her hand in Michelle's face. "Who are you lookin' at?"

"No one. Just curious."

_Damn it Jack! Pull your head together. You are going straight home after this!_

Jack drove straight to Francisco's to pick up the photos.

"Hiya Franko," Jack called as he entered through the backdoor.

"Oh, 'Ello Jock, how are we tuday?" Francisco looked at Jack as he put together a set for his next shoot. Jack sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, _What could he say. _ Francisco stopped working and looked at his friend.

Perplexed, Francisco commented, "Nice…clothes." He had never seen his friend in that attire before. Jack looked down at his shirt.

"Long story," he said, waving Francisco off. "Do you have the pictures ready, Francisco?" Jack asked as he bit his lower lip.

"Si, I have them. There op at the counter," He pointed over is shoulder and jumped off a ladder.

"I swear A did the best A cou'd," Jack picked up the photos. No one was ever facing the camera, except in one, the woman who was looking at him.

"Jock, ef you don't mind me asking, why you did 'es?" Jack sighed and looked at his friend.

"Because I thought I saw some one, who I know it couldn't be." He places the photos back on the counter. Francisco looked at Jack and then asked, "Is it her?" Jack looked at Francisco.

"The woman in the picture, no. But I dream about who I wish it was," Jack walked absentmindedly to the window. He sighed and turned towards Francisco. Jack began telling him about his 'playboy' days, apartment 201, and Janet's ridiculous rules. It drove him crazy for her to be so close. Every close moment he and Janet shared ended to soon. He told about her eyes, her hair, the scent of her perfume, how it would drive him wild.

"I still can't believe I told her to marry Phillip," Jack's voice broke and he quickly wiped a tear away. He banged his fist on the windowsill. "Aahh," he shook his fist. Jack sighed in defeat and slumped into a white fabric chair.

"You _love _her, don't you?" Francisco smiled and knelt down in front of Jack. Jack looked up from his friend's comment. He stood and walked to the counter.

"I had to let her go," He ran his hand through his sandy locks and exhaled. He looked down at his watch. _Crud._ "Listen Franko, I got to go. I'll se ya later," With that Jack ran out the backdoor and jumped on his moped. He looked at his watch again. _Come on Jack, you got to get home!_

"I had a wonderful time Michelle." Janet said as they got to the girls hotel room. Michelle smiled and paused.

"How vood you like to come to my place tomorrow. Tea, fine cuisine, and the most beautiful view of a private lake and vineyard," Margaret and Janet looked at each other.

"Yeah!" They said in unison. "What time tomorrow?" Janet asked.

"Oh, I'll pick you up at; oh say 12 for some lunch, then to my place for some lounging about," Michelle smiled and hugged Margaret and Janet. They exchanged goodbyes and goodnights.

"See you in the morning," Michelle waved goodbye.

"Gosh, I can't wait until tomorrow," Margaret said as she jumped on her bed.

"I know; neither can I," Janet said and smiled. She walked over to her suitcase and got out a purple satin nightgown; it reminded her of Jack. She smiled and crawled into bed. Margaret on the other hand, was to excited to sleep.

"I'm gonna watch TV in the other room," Margaret took out her journal, a pad of paper, and a photo. Janet knew what she was really doing; writing to Tyler. She smiled and said goodnight to her and rolled over in her bed.

"I miss you Jack," She said quietly, fighting back the tears.

Jack parked the moped and ran to his room. Flicking off his shoes and pulling back the covers, he hopped into his bed. At that very moment, Michelle opened the front door.

"Jock, honey I'm home." Jack could hear her footsteps on the stairs. He wiped the sweat off his brow, fixed his hair, and took several large breaths to calm his panting. Michelle was coming closer. He rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"Aww poor baby so tired," Michelle said softly, upon seeing Jack. She turned off the light on the table. She smiled and watched him.

"Goodnight Jock," she said. She went to her room and looked out the window to the moon. She knew something about Jack was different, ever since their trip to Rome. Something changed him.


	6. Unexpected Invitation

**Chapter 6**

"Mmm, Michelle this tea is wonderful and the view is spectacular," Janet said as she looked out over the lake.

"I'm glad you like it," Michelle sipped some of her tea and looked over at Margaret. Margaret smiled and sipped some of hers as she looked out over the lake.

"So Janet, Margaret tells me you've had a past love. What was he like?" At Michelle's question, Janet nearly spit out her tea. Flashing her dark brown eyes at Margaret, she hinted at her slight aggravation. Margaret avoided her gaze. Nonetheless, a smile formed on her lips. Janet turned to Michelle.

"Yes, he was wonderful; kind, compassionate, always made me laugh. He was…sexy." Janet smiled again and chuckled. "He was a somewhat of a 'ladies man' if you know what I mean," Michelle smiled and nodded. "But he was something else…" She trailed off, looking up at the sky. Her mind flooded with memories of him. She giggled as she remembered the time her parents came to visit. It was chaotic, for the most part, yet secretly thrilling.

"Jack, do you realize my parents expect us to sleep together?" A smile ran across Jack face.

"Well, Janet, it's just for one night!" He moved closer to her.

"Now, stop smiling Jack, we've got to think of something," Janet's eyes burned like the sun as she looked at him; burning in more ways then one.

"I _am_ thinking...that's why I'm smiling," Jack smile turned to a devilish grin and he chuckled to himself. Janet now in shock, quickly decided to tell the truth.

"I'm going to go in there and tell my parents the truth!" She moved away from Jack.

"Janet, you don't know what you're missing," Jack smiled again and walked to Janet. She glared at him in the eye.

"Go take a cold shower!" and she left the kitchen.

Janet smiled, even though it was the most embarrassing thing in her life, deep down she was having a ball. When his warm skin touched hers, it took everything not to kiss him. She wanted him so much. _I could have_. She closed her eyes in thought. She thought about the time when Jack got hopelessly drunk. The intimate moment of singing him a lullaby and falling asleep in each other's embrace. She was so tired. She tried getting Jack out of her bed, but he didn't budge. Janet knew if she really wanted to, she could have slept in Jack's room. But rhythmic beating of Jack's heart was while she laid on him lured her to slumber. Sending the night together never felt so right. She never felt more loved in her life.

"Yes, he was something."

Jack entered the house, throwing his keys on a nearby table. At that moment, the phone rang.

"GRRRR!" Jack threw his coat on the chair and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" He snapped in the phone.

"Are we having a bad day, Mr. Tripper?" Came a familiar voice over the line.

"Oh, God… I'm sorry Richard. Yes, you could put it that way. May I help you?"

"Yes, Jack," Richard's voice was stern, yet humble. "The company is having an important meeting in London, and well, we have to be there...today."

"And how long is this trip?" Jack asked about to scream.

"Oh, only five or six days. I know its late notice, but Jack we have to be there."

"I'll start packing," Jack said with a sigh; running his hand with his now shaggy blonde hair.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour," Richard hung up the phone and Jack laid the phone on the receiver. That feeling was back. Jack slowly turned around to find an empty hallway. A window blind clanked, causing Jack to jump a foot. He began to sweat; a bead ran down his nose. He cautiously walked to the kitchen and slowly opened the door. Faint giggles rang in his ear. He looked around the kitchen furiously. He stopped and scolded himself. _You have to pack. Richard is going to be here soon._ Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked up stairs.

Janet was laughing when she noticed a light turn on in the house. Michelle looked at Janet, then to the window.

"Oh, Jock's home," She smiled and bit into a small soft cookie. "He needs his rest he was sick yesterday and today he went to work. That man never slows down." Margaret and Janet laughed and grabbed a cookie off the silver platter on the middle of a glass table.

Jack threw his clothes out of his closet onto his bed, mumbling to himself as he went along. A few minutes later, Michelle came inside and called his name.

"Jock, darling, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," Jack yelled out his door. Michelle walked upstairs and found Jack packing.

"Business trip?" She asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, to London for five or six days," He walked to her and hugged her. Jack closed his eyes and immediate visions of Janet flooded his mind. He slowly pulled away and kissed Michelle.

"I'll miss ya babe," He said with Michelle still in his arms. She smiled and hugged him again.

"Well I'm entertaining guest; call me when you get there," She kissed Jack and hugged him one last time.

She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Jack finished packing and sat on his bed. He stared out the window, going over what he needed and whatever else from the office. Soon the doorbell rang, it was Richard. Jack got his luggage loaded in the car and with time left the two men decided to grab some food before leaving. Jack made some coffee and some sandwiches.

"So, have you thought anymore about this girl?" Richard asked as he sipped some of his coffee. Jack stared down at this coffee.

"Yes, quite a bit, actually," His mind was spinning with thoughts of Michelle, work, and Janet.

"Why'd you let her go?" Richard asked as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Who'd said I let her go," He smiled and the two men laughed. "To be honest, I thought she was happy with Phillip and I wanted her to be happy. But I loved her from the very moment I saw her. We had our rules. I teased and tried, but only got so far," Jack sipped more of his coffee. Richard nodded his head, as he stared at the steam coming off his coffee. Jack looked at his watch and sighed. Richard stood.

"How about some fresh air?" He smiled and walk towards the door; Jack followed.

Richard inspected the grapes within Jack personal vineyard.

"It's beautiful," Richard said as he held part of the plant in his hand. Jack just stared blankly at a fern on the deck. He cocked his head to the side and continued to stare. Richard finally looked over at Jack.

"Jack," Jack jumped and shook his head. "Yes, very beautiful," Jack said as though he was in a trance. He remained looking at the plant. It was the one Janet gave him on their moving day. He couldn't believe he still had it almost 10 years later. Richard sighed and shook his head.

"Jack, can we focus here, please?" He touched Jack's shoulder.

"Focus what?" He asked blinking profusely.

"Nevermind," Richard said and rubbed between his eyes.

Michelle came up from the patio area, on the other side of the yard and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll miss you," He said with a faint twinkle in his eyes.

"Li mancherò." She kissed him for passionately before Richard clear his throat. Jack looked over at him as Richard pointed to his watch.

"I have to go now; I'll see you in a week."

"Six days too long," she said sticking out her lower lips as he walked away.

"Bye Jock," She waved and blew him a kiss goodbye. Once inside Richard shook his head again.

"You really are a 'ladies man', aren't you?" Jack shrugged and gave a wink.

"Maybe," The two men began laughing.

Michelle returned to the patio, sighing upon sitting down.

"Jock is going to London for business," She sighed again. "Six whole days."

"Wow, does this happen a lot?" Margaret asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, no, but when it happens it…seucks." She said, having trouble with the U sound. This caused giggles between the girls. Michelle pauses and thought for a few moments.

"Hey! I just got this great idea!"

"What?" Janet and Margaret asked.

"How about you girls stay here the rest of your trip? You have, what, ten, eleven days before you go back. Why not just stay with me! It would be less stress on you, and company for me," She smiled and her eyes twinkled with joy. Janet and Margaret looked at each other. No words were needed.

"YES!" They women said in unison. Each one gave a little squeal of excitement.

"We'll go check out of our hotel and meet you back here in like an hour, ok?" Janet said as she stood to her feet.

"Ok!" Michelle smiled. "I'll go make the guest bedroom. Jances, you can sleep in Jock's room. I'll go change the sheets." All the girls gave a smile and squealed once more.

"How exciting!" Margaret said as Janet and her got into the car and drove to the hotel.

Janet and Margaret quickly packed up there room and ran down the front desk.

"Contrôle tôt dehors. pièce 201 que je crois." Margaret smiled as she slid the room keys to the man at the front desk. The man checked the computer and smiled.

"Merci mama. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre sejour." The man smiled at Margaret, causing her to blush.

"Oui, nous . Merci." Janet rolled and grabbed Margaret's arm.

"Let's go Juliet." Janet whispered in her ear.

"Au revoir." Margaret said as she reached the doors.

"Manque d'au revoir." Janet rolled her eyes again.

"You're hopeless, you know that right?"

"I know," Margaret gave her a childish grin and skipped to the car.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Janet said, shaking her head as she got into the car. Margaret laughed and loaded the luggage into the trunk.

"Let's go!" Janet yelled out at Margaret.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'm coming, geeze," Margaret came around to the passenger side and got in the car.

"Finally!" Janet said, smiling and laughing.

"Hey, I guess I'm finally rubbing off on ya?" Janet just rolled her eyes again and sped off.

Michelle ran out the front door and greeted them.

"This is going to be so much fun," She took a bag from the trunk and walked in the front door. Margaret and Janet followed with the rest of their luggage. Margaret went down the hall to the guest room. A queen-sized bed sat as the focal point of the room. A rich mahogany frame with four pillars reaching the ceiling supported the plush mattress with crisp white sheets. A thin white sheet canopied the bed. Margaret smiled and jumped on the inviting bed.

Janet followed Michelle up the stairs and down a short hallway to the right where Janet nearly fainted. The aroma of Jack flooded the room. _I feel like I've been here before._ She thought as she walked into the room. It was the master suite. Blue curtains accented the rich mahogany furniture. Light blue sheets and a navy blue comforter adorned the bed. It was a masculine room, but suitable for Janet. She smiled and scanned the room.

"I hope you don't mind the setting. I cleaned up the best I could."

"It wonderful." _Almost perfect._ She smiled and turned towards Michelle.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Janet said.

"No problem," Michelle smiled and the two new friends embraced.

"I'll go make dinner," Michelle smiled, "I let you unpack and get comfortable." She left Janet in the room.

A few moments later, the girls met in the kitchen. Sitting at the table, the three of them enjoyed the chicken Michelle had cooked.

"This is absolutely divine."

Michelle blushed, "I learned from the best."

They talked about life and made jokes. _This is defiantly what I needed. _Janet thought as she took a bite of chicken. It was going to be hard to leave this place.


	7. Love Will Bring Us Close

**Chapter 7**

Janet stretched in her bed. Opening her eyes, she took in the beauty of the room, finding just as spectacular as it was the previous days. She smiled and rolled over. The golden stream of light warmed her face. She looked over at the clock. 9:26 shone brightly. She groaned and threw the cover of her head.

"Janet?" came a soft voice from the hallway. Janet peeked through the covers. There in the doorway, was Margaret.

"What is it?" Janet asked as she propped herself up. Margaret walked over to the bed and sat down. She sighed and looked out the window.

"What is it Margaret?" Janet asked.

"I'm having an amazing time, but I'm kinda home sick." Margaret continued to look out the window.

"I know what you mean," Janet yawned and looked out to the lake in the distance. She smiled to herself. All night she thought about Jack and every kiss they ever shared. Stretching, she laid back down in bed.

"Prima colazione!" Michelle called from downstairs. Margaret stood from the bed and went down the stairs. Janet rolled out of bed and looked around for her robe.

"Ugggg, why can't I find it?" She looked on the chair and under the bed. A blue terrycloth robe stared back at her. She sighed and pulled it out. She gave it a shake, inspected it, and slipped it on.

"Mmm, pancakes," Janet detected, rounding the kitchen. The girls sat at the marble island in the kitchen.

"Still not a morning person, are you Jances?" Michelle asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Today I'm not," Janet rubbed her temples and sighed. She sat at her stack of pancakes. Taking one last bit, "I'm going to go get a shower," She said.

"Okay." Michelle looked over at Margaret, who was playing in her pancakes with her fork. Janet walked upstairs, leaving Margaret and Michelle alone to talk.

"Are you okay Margaret? You sure are quiet this morning." Margaret looked at Michelle.

"I'm just a little home sick," Margaret sipped some of her coffee.

"You miss him don't you?" Michelle smiled over her cup of coffee and then took a sip. Margaret gave a little half smile and nodded.

"Would you like to call him?" Michelle smiled and looked at her friend. Margaret's eyes beamed with joy.

"Seriously?"

"Seriamente…" Michelle chuckled and Margaret jumped out of her chair and ran to her room.

Janet threw the robe onto the chair in the corner and got a towel out of the closet. She disrobed herself and wrapped up in the towel.

She walked to the bathroom, yawning and stretching. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she noticed her necklace. It was the one Jack gave her, during their romantic dinner. The pink flower sparkled brightly as she removed it from her neck and laid it gently on the bathroom counter. Janet ran some hot water and adjusted it slightly. Starting the shower, she adjusted the knobs for the perfect temperature. Stepping in, she allowed the water to massage her body. It eased her busy mind, trying to soothe the pain of Jack's absence.

Jack took a sip of Coke as they flew back from London.

"I remember the first time I got you in a plane," Richard chuckled to himself. "One flight I will never forget." Richard smiled and looked from his window over to Jack. Jack laughed and looked out the window.

"Actually, I have a lot on my mind," he took another sip. He stared blankly at the leather seat in front of him.

"I'm glad you're so invested in the company, it means a lot," Richard patted Jack on the back.

"Mr. Smith?" Jack paused and looked at Richard.

"Yes," He looked at Jack.

"Well, if I ever found her, could I ever be with her?" It was the most serious question Jack had ever asked the man next to him. He looked Mr. Smith in the eye and waited for the answer.

"My boy, what do you mean?" Richard looked at Jack. "You mean _leave_ the company?"

"No! Never. I mean, could I go back to the States?" Jack asked.

"I could arrange something," Richard smiled and sipped some more of his drink. Jack smiled from ear to ear and hugged him. Richard laughed to himself. The men landed shortly after and retrieved their luggage. They walked to their cars and said there parting words.

"Oh and Richard, Thank you," Jack smiled as he opened the car door.

"No problem," Richard got into his car and drove off in the morning mist.

Jack arrived at the house around noon to find it empty.

"Hmm," he thought, looking down the hallway. He set his luggage next to the spiral staircase and began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked up the stairs. All he wanted to do was take a bath, and that's exactly what he did. He walked to his room, finding it the host to someone else. He paused and looked around.

"Oh-kay," he said as he scanned the room. He walked to his bathroom and started the water. He continued disrobing himself until some thing caught his eye. In the corner of the bathroom lay a pink towel. He observed it while the tub filled with water. Slipping into the tub, he cleared his mind and made himself comfortable. Try as he might, the thoughts of Janet wouldn't stop. Closing his eyes, he saw Janet's beautiful figure wearing the pink towel. His hands roamed her body; she wiggled and giggled.

"You're so beautiful," he aloud and slipped farther down into the bubbles. She flashed him a smiled and he grabbed the towel from her and threw it onto the ground. Janet blushed, he inhaled sharply; "I want you." A cold blast of water hit his head. His foot accidentally turned on the showerhead. Jack jumped up and out of the tub and shook the cold water off him like a dog.

"Damn it!" he yelled and threw on a towel. He was shaking his head when a small pink sparkle danced on the counter. He stopped and looked at it. A bright pink flower stared back at him. His eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat then ran a thousand miles per hour. Jack slowly walked over to the counter and picked up the necklace.

"Oh my God," Jack said barely above a whisper. Tears filled his eyes as he held the sterling silver necklace in his hands. "I _was_ right all along!" he clasped the necklace in his hands and walked to his dresser. He gently laid it on the dresser and got dressed. His eyes never left the necklace. He collapses on the bed his mind and body at disconnect. _My Janet, HERE! I can't believe it. Here I'm my bed. _Jack closed his eyes and imagined him and Janet.

"Jock, darling saw your luggage. Come down," Michelle called, "I have some guests I'd like you to meet. I'll make us drinks."

"Be right down," he said, a devilish grin crossed his face.


	8. Loving You

**C****hapter 8**

Jack quickly threw on some clothes and checked his appearance in the mirror. He licked his fingers and smoothed out his eyebrows. He was beaming.

The three women walked to the kitchen. Michelle opened a glass of wine and set out four glasses.

"You just have to meet Jock. You'll absolutely love him," Michelle poured the wine. She handed one to Margaret and another to Janet. Michelle took the other for Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. Jack had been waiting, dreaming about this moment ever since he said "Goodbye." He wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs and smother Janet with kisses. He felt so helplessly in love. Nothing was ever going to come between them again. Jack came around the corner.

"Jances, Margaret...I would like you to meet Jock," Michelle said, smiling as she looked at Jack. The shattering wine glass pierced the atmosphere of the kitchen. She stood there in shock. Her bottom lip began to quiver. She tried helplessly to find words, but nothing made sense. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She just stared at Jack blankly, her mind in disbelief.

_Oh my God._

Margaret and Michelle looked at Janet.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked. Her question broke Janet's trance.

"I believe we've already met," Jack said with a smirk, "And I believe that is something I would do." Jack referred to the wine glass.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. Let me," She was shaking, fumbling to think. He reached out and touched her hand.

His eyes were still that mystical blue they always had been. A twinkle danced within them. Time seemed too stand still. A brazen grin spread across his face; his eyes burned with desire. Janet finally found her words and forced a gulp to clear her throat.

"Jack," she said barely above a whisper.

"I've got it Michelle, I'll meet you in the living room." Michelle nodded the two women went to the living room.

"Oh, God," Janet said quietly as she knelt to pick it up. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She tired to fight back her tears of embarrassment. She felt her face turn bright red; she became hot, tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh Janet it's ok," Jack's deep voice calmed her, his firm hand caressed her face and wiped away the tears. It had been so long since she had felt this. She closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Janet's heart pounded in her ears. She couldn't think, move, or breathe. She hadn't been this close to Jack in years. Her hands began to sweat and her knees trembled, fighting the impulse to kiss him. She nodded her head. He smiled. "Good," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's a rag in the sink, I'll get the glass."

"I really am sorry, Jack," Janet said as she opened the trash can. Jack threw the glass into the trash, walked over to the sink, and rinsed off his hands. Janet watched him, committing everything to memory as she calmed herself. He switched on the espresso. He turned around to meet Janet, inches from her face. He pined her to the marble island in the kitchen, his arms on either side of her. Jack looked into her eyes with burning desire. The devilish grin returned. Janet didn't move. Jack's face slowly came closer. He brushed his nose to hers; teasing her mouth and giving her sensations she hadn't felt in years. The smell of his aftershave sent tingles down her spine. His skin was so warm; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Jock, va bene tutto?" Michelle asked from the living room.

"Yes, I'm just making some coffee," Jack said, grabbing two cups and filling them.

"We need to talk," He smiled and grabbed the two cups. Janet walked through the dining room to the living room. She sat in the black leather sofa next to Margaret. Jack took his cup over to Michelle and sat down next to her.

"Where should we start?" Jack asked as the four of them sat down. All four of them chatted and caught up. Jack and Janet kept stealing glances at each other. That wasn't enough for Janet, she wanted more. _He looks so grown up, so…sexy. _ She wanted to be in his arms, feel his muscular hands, and listen to his heartbeat within his chest. She sipped her coffee, feeling a tug at her heart as she watch Jack with Michelle. _Just look at him, he's got a girlfriend, he's over me._

However, she was wrong. Jack wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and run away with her, Michelle or not.

The hours passed.

"Jock, I have to get some sleep. See you in the morning; I'll let you two catch up," She smiled, understandingly. Margaret stood.

"Yeah, I need some sleep too. Don't stay up to late you two." She giggled and ran to her room. Janet laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That girl…sometimes," She said quietly to herself.

"Well, Buona notte Jock," Michelle kissed him on the lips and smiled. Janet turned away, dolefully.

"Buona notte. Sarò in su più in ritardo," He smiled. Michelle footsteps dissipated as she walked up the stairs.

"Well Jack, we sure have improved on your Italian, I see." She smiled and sipped some more coffee.

"You have no idea," Jack said in a low husky voice as he stared deeply into Janet's eyes, she inhaled quickly.

"It's nearly morning," Jack stood and walked to the sliding glass door. He looked out to the lake. The sun's rays slowly peeked out of the horizon. Janet poured more coffee for them both. She brought the cup to him.

"Thanks," Jack said as he took the cup from her. He looked at her, "Watch the sunrise with me." She smiled and stood next to him while the early morning sun dawned a new day.

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave next week. It's so beautiful here." Janet said as she watched the sunrise.

"Yes, it is" He turned to Janet. "And the view in here isn't bad either." He placed his cup on the nearby table. Bringing his hands to Janet's shoulders and slowly began rubbing.

"I've missed you so much," Jack continued to rub her shoulders. He leaned forward and took the cup from her hand. When she did not pull away, Jack slowly brought his lips to her neck. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips. Janet knew it was wrong but it felt so right, so tantalizing good. She quickly came to her senses and pulled away. She looked at Jack; her face flushed.

"Me too," She grabbed her coffee cup and walked to the kitchen.

The phone rang. Jack looked at his watch. _Who on earth is calling at this early hour?_ Jack jogged down the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Tripper," Mr. Smith's voice came from the receiver. Janet listen to Jack's "Uh hm, No, Yes," from down the hall.

"Oh and Mr. Smith," Jack said.

"Yes,"

"I'm taking today off."

"I understand dear boy." Richard said with a smile on his face. "And tell the young woman I said 'hello'."

"Thank you Mr. Smith." Jack smiled, "I will," Jack stood there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Hun?"

"Go spend time with your woman," Richard chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Right," Jack said to himself and hung up the phone. He smiled and walked back to the kitchen. He stood there in the doorway and just watched Janet. She was looking out the windows. Jack smiled, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I've been thinking about you," he spoke into her ear. His hands slowly came up her waist, rubbing her abdomen. Janet turned with thoughts of protest on her mind, but quickly changed upon seeing his face. Their lips met. Janet was a little surprised but then embraced him. She deepened the kiss; her lips parted and allowed Jack's tongue to tease hers. His hands made their way to her thighs; he couldn't keep his hands off her. A moan escaped her lips. Her knees grew weak while her body ached for his touch.

_Oh Jack take me…Take me Jack. _Kept running through her mind as Jack's hands continued to tease her.

"I want you," Jack's voice muffled by her lips. Jack continued kissing her, pressing her against the counter. His hands played with the hem of her shirt. She moaned again, her breathing heavier.

"Jock, are you still up?" Michelle's voice came from the top of the stairs. The two broke apart at the sound of Michelle's voice, bodies still touching.

"Yes, I'll be up in a minute." Jack still didn't open his eyes, nor did Janet. They were afraid it was another silly dreams. Jack slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. Janet did the same.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Jack said as he placed his hand on the side of her face. He smiled and walked up stairs. Janet watched him. She walked down the hall and into the guest room.

"So?" Margaret asked as Janet crawled into the other side of the bed.

Jack walked into his room. The scent of Janet filled the air, her clothes on his bed. The room drove him wild. He had controlled himself, _Look at the mess you'll cause. _She was leaving soon. He had to sort things out, and fast.

Janet looked over at Margaret.

"I have a feeling, that leaving here won't be the easiest thing to do," Margaret laughed at her comment and rolled over. Janet too, rolled over and smiled. Images of Jack flooded her mind. Even if just for a day, she couldn't be happier.


	9. Forgetting You

**Chapter 9**

Jack and Janet were inseparable during the following week. They exchanged secret glances, hugs, and playful banter. New picture of them used up Janet's film.

"Good afternoon," Janet said as she cooked lunched. _Janet cooking?_ He raised an eyebrow and watched her. Her beauty entranced Jack. He watched her cook her, undressing her with his eyes. Banishing those thoughts, he shook his head.

"Hey hot mama," He walked up to her and gave her a quick peck. Janet smiled at the taste of his lips, peppermint mocha. Janet licked her lips as she resumed cooking. Jack was passing through the kitchen; he hadn't intend to stay for lunch.

"My God Janet, that is terrific," Jack exclaimed as he took another bite of chicken. Janet smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the one you always made for me and Terri." Janet blushed and looked down at her plate; twirling her fork over her plate.

"Well it was delicious," He stood, smiling as her grabbed her plate. He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I never noticed that before," He spoke softly to himself.

"What?" Her voice quiet and full of concern. Jack leaned closer to her.

"Your eyes, they're so, beautiful," Janet blushed and looked him in the eyes. Their eyes locked, her heart raced. Jack wanted her, yet something kept pushing him away. _Janet doesn't love me, who am I kidding._ Jack stopped himself.

_I knew Jack didn't love me._

"How about the two of us have dinner before you leave?"

"I'd like that," Janet smiled up at him then looked away. _I know I am just kidding myself. _

"I'm gonna go read," She said as she stood from the table and walked down the hall. She sat on to the bed and picked up her book._ I'm going to miss you. _A tear ran down her cheek as she opened her book. _I love you._

Jack stared at his freshly shaven, neatly coiffed reflection. He adjusted his tie and straightened his navy blue sports coat. He looked down at his watch. After one last check of his appearance, he looked at his watch again, eight o'clock.

Janet finished applying mascara. She wore a sexy black dress stopping knees, her short hair framing her face. She looked at the clock, eight o'clock. She smoothed out her dress once more. She walked to the stairs, clutching her black purse. Jack appeared at the top. His gaze never left Janet as he descended the stairs. He stopped in front of her.

"Ready?" His eyes twinkled. She nodded, burning the imagine into her mind.

They rode to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Neither of them looked over at each other. Jack focused on the road while Janet looked out the window. Both resisted the urge to hold the other's hand. When they arrived at the restaurant, valet parked the car. He extended his arm to Janet. Janet glanced at his arm with hesitation then looked him in the eyes. She finally took his arm and they walked into the restaurant. The dim lighting and arrangement gave the restaurant a romantic atmosphere. They were seated in the back by a window.

"Je crois que nous sommes prêts à passer commande," Jack said to the waiter and then looked over his menu at Janet. Janet was engrossed in trying to read the menu. "Votre plus bon poulet et deux salades, and deux vins blancs." The waiter smiled and took the menus. Janet smiled at the man and looked back down._ Don't set yourself up for heartache._ Janet looked up to Jack and gave a half-heated smile then looked out at the stars. They ate quietly, hardly looking up. When Janet finished, she played around with her salad fork.

A violinist began playing on the patio. His music flowed into the restaurant. Jack watched as three couples walked outside into the crisp night air. He looked at Janet; a grin came across his face. He stood and walked over to Janet, leaned over and whispered in her ear. She jumped and looked at him, their lips inches from the other's. Janet inhaled sharply.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand. Janet took his hand and stood. They walked out to the patio to the other dancing couples. Jack's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Janet fought not to get lost in them. She looked away.

"My, everything is so beautiful. You have everything you need here," Janet off into the distance.

"Well…not everything," Jack said his voice low. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at Janet. She looked at him. _He didn't really mean that…did he? _Jack lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. Janet blushed and looked up to the sky.

Michelle and Margaret spent the evening out on the town.

"It's been so long Michelle. I still can't believe I ran into you," Michelle smiled and looked at Margaret.

"Yes, it's been very serendipitous," Michelle smiled.

"So, how long have you and Jack been together?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, about two and a half years, but… it's nothing serious," Michelle paused and looked at her friend. "I know he loves her. He always has. I saw it the day I met him, there was defeat and anguish in his eyes. I stayed with him because he enjoyed my company and I enjoyed his." Margaret looked at Michelle, who was looking up at the sky.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I've enjoyed his company, Janet will be luck to enjoy his," She smiled at Margaret and stood from the small table. "Come on let's go."

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay," Jack said as they continued dancing. She looked into his eyes.

"I have," The strong connection caused Janet to look away. The violinist's melody slowed. Jack slid his hands languidly around Janet's waist, pulling her closer. Janet rested her arms around his neck. They swayed beautifully to the music.

"I'm going to miss you so much," His voice was low and slightly broken. The tears stung her eyes.

"Me too," She diverted her gaze. Jack pulled her closer and inhaled her sweet perfume. Janet closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Before she knew it, the song was over. Jack pulled away and looked to her.

"Would you like dessert?" Janet blinked profusely at his comment. "Ice cream, yogurt?" She blushed and chuckled to herself. "I would love some."

The ride home was quiet. The darkness greeted them upon returning home.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jack asked as he took her coat and laid it on a chair in the corner. Clutching her purse tightly and fiddling with the zipper, she nodded and walked towards the couch. Janet stared out the window. A few minutes later Jack emerged from the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Janet took the coffee from Jack and nodded. Absentmindedly, she snuggled into Jack. Jack lend back, allowing Janet to rest her head on his chest. Jack sighed, sipped some of his coffee, and set it on the table. Janet clutched her coffee tightly.

"I really missed you," He stroked her soft silky hair.

"You keep saying that," She chuckled, sadly.

"Because it's true," She smiled.

Janet placed her cup on the coffee table and snuggled into Jack. No words were needed as they soaked in the moment, ten years in the making. She fought a losing battle with sleep.

Soft rumbles in the distance echoed while a gloomy haze illuminated the living room. Janet struggled to open her eyes. Jack had his arm wrapped around her abdomen. His warm hand felt so good on her body. She sat up and looked around the room. She realized that she was still in the living room. Watching the rain, she pulled herself out of Jack's embrace and walked to the window. Jack opened an eye, then the other one. He blinked and smiled upon seeing Janet. He slowly got off the couch and walked quietly over to her.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her neck. Janet closed her eyes and savored the kiss.

"Good morning," She walked out of his embrace and into the kitchen. Jack sighed and silently scolded himself. _She doesn't love you. _ He wrinkled his brow and rubbed his nose. _Damn it Jack._

Janet daydreamed as she waited for the coffee. _Janet stop acting like this! _She fought back tears and inhaled deeply.

"Janet," Jack grabbed her and pulled her to his lips. Timidly, Janet brought a hand to his face then pulled away.

"I have to pack," she said, breaking their embrace. Tears streamed down her face as she hurried back to her room. _There's nothing I can do._

"Michelle, Jack, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for letting us stay here," Janet hugged Michelle goodbye.

"Thank you so much Jack. Michelle," Margaret had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend goodbye. "I'll call you." Both of them smiled and hugged.

"Thank you for keeping me company girls," She smiled and hugged them one last time. She turned to Jack.

"Well you better get going, or you're gonna be late," Michelle kissed Jack and waved as the trio walked to the car. Janet took the back seat; Margaret sat up front with Jack. Again, the ride was a quiet one. Janet stared out the window and Jack kept his eyes on the road.

They soon arrived at the airport. Jack walked the women to load their luggage.

"Janet what is the matter," Jack asked, stopping her. A voice came over the loud speaker. "Vol vers San Diego embarquant main tenant." Margaret called out to Janet.

"That's us," She turned and was concern to see the interaction between the two.

"Jack, I have to go," She removed her arm from Jack's touch, fighting the tears as she walked over to Margaret. He chased after her.

"Janet, don't do this," He eyes pleaded as he reached for her again.

"Jack, I don't want to play this game, it hurt me once before. Now, please just let me go,"

"I'm sorry," He stood there, paralyzed, as his heart shattered as he watched the two walk down the terminal and board the plane.

"Janet," Margaret asked as they buckled seatbelts.

"I'm fine," She lied.

The plane slowly began picking up speed as it traveled down the runway. Janet took a deep breath and looked out the window. _Goodbye Jack_. She settled in for the long flight home and silently cried herself to sleep.


	10. Letting Go

**Chapter 10**

It was nearly eight-thirty when the girls finally landed at San Diego International Airport- Lindbergh Field. Passengers quickly filed out of the plane, Janet and Margaret included. Janet dapped the corner of her eye with her shirtsleeve; her eyes were puffy and red. _Take a deep breath girl, just breathe. _Margaret looked over to Janet. _She's so torn apart._

"Janet, are you okay?" Margaret stopped Janet in the terminal. Janet put on a fake smile and nodded her head. Margaret knew Janet was lying, but if Janet didn't want to talk about it, then so be it.

As they exited the terminal, Janet was looking for baggage claim, Margaret let out a shriek. Janet whipped her head to Margaret. A smiled crossed Margaret's face. Janet followed her gaze. _Tyler…_

"Tyler!" Margaret ran to him, leaped into his arms, and kissed him fiercely. Janet couldn't help but laugh.

"Tyler, I missed you so much!" Margaret hugged him again.

"I did too," He put his forehead to hers, capturing the moment. Janet made her way of to the couple. His smiled faded upon seeing her Janet.

"Janet, hon, what's the matter?"

"Jet lag," She smiled forlornly.

"I'll tell you later," Margaret whispered, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

The three of them walked to the luggage claim.

"Can I take you home?" Tyler looked at Janet. Janet looked up and shook her head.

"No, I'll manage," She said with a sigh. "Don't worry, I can make it home. I'll call you as soon as I get home. Promise."

"You sure?" Margaret turned to Janet and stopped her from walking any farther. Janet looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just call me. Okay?" Janet smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry," Janet said.

"Okay then, I'll see you Monday," Janet smiled, picked up her navy suitcase, and started walking.

"I hope she can handle the drive home," Margaret said as she leaned on Tyler's strong, muscular frame.

"I think she'll be fine, she a tough one," he said as he stroked Margaret's chocolate hair. "Everything will be ok," She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

Night lift up the shades Let in the brilliant light of morning But steady there now For I am weak and starving for mercy Sleep has left me alone To carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong It's all I can do to hang on To keep me from falling Into old familiar shoes

The highway road was so barren to Janet. A tear ran down her right cheek as the patter of rain corrupted the silence of the car. _Why did I ever get myself involved in this mess?_ She felt so empty, like there was a giant hole in her heart. _I just want to feel him one last time._ A lump caught in her throat as tears began to blur her vision. Her breaths grew short and choppy. She felt like she was going to throw up. She gripped the steering wheel. The rhythmic wipers allowed for some distraction but the burred highway lights gave little comfort. The green light of the billboard she grew accustom came into view.

"Oh, thank God, I'm almost home."

How stupid could I be A simpleton could see That you're no good for me But you're the only one I see

Janet exited on 16B in her in her burgundy Audi. _Almost home, almost home._ The hum of the engine helped clear her mind. _No more silly dreams, no more thoughts! _The downtown lights barely illuminated the streets. Her eyes once again filled with tears. The streetlights were flashing yellow, as the rain fell harder, making it nearly impossible to see the road. Janet passed by her small café. The windows were covered and the lights were out. A small smiled crept across Janet's face. The reflection of her car in the café's windows caught her eye. _What's wrong with me? I have everything I ever wanted. I get what I need and I have people who love me here. I went my whole life with out Jack…_

Just thinking of the name Jack made her cry. She couldn't think. All she could do was picture the way his blue eyes twinkled and his bright smile. The scent of his aftershave, his sandy blonde hair, the feeling of his lips on hers, the feeling of his warm muscular hands on her body, everything drove her wild.

Janet bit her lower lips as she felt the warmth spread in her body. Janet soon caught herself. Breathing heavy, she shook her head and looked at the road. _Janet…_ "Stop this!" He voice was breaking as she forced the words out. Again, a lump caught in her throat.

Love has made me a fool It set me on fire and watched as I floundered Unable to speak Except to cry out and wait for your answer But you come around in your time Speaking of fabulous places Create an oasis Dries up as soon as you're gone You leave me here burning In this desert without you

The site of her driveway made her smile. She quickly pulled into the garage and turned off her car. She sat there a second to gained her composer. _Relax your home_. _You gotta call Margaret. You have to sound fine. _She exhaled, opened the driver side door, and popped the trunk. She set her rolling luggage on the floor as she placed her other bag over her shoulder. She slammed the trunk shut. "Stop it," she quietly scolded herself. She fidgeted with her keys, trying to unlock the house.

How stupid could I be A simpleton could see That you're no good for me But you're the only one I see

Janet threw her keys onto a nearby table, along with her purse. The chilly, darkness greeted her. She walked to the kitchen and listened to the messages.

"Hey Janet it's- 'beep'. Hey Jane I was just- 'beep'. Hey Janet it's Kathryn, just wanted to tell you everything is/was fine. Hope you enjoyed your trip.- 'beep'."

"Pssha," Janet continued checking her messages, until one took her by surprise.

"Hey Janet, I'm glad I got to see you. I had a wonderful time with you and would love to see you again. Call me next time you think about a vacation. 'beep'." Janet stared at the machine, her mouth agape. Her knees were weak and she had butterflies in her stomach. Jack's sexy voice always got to her. She reached for the phone. _Just one call, just to say thanks._

Everything changes Everything falls apart Can't stop to feel myself losing control But deep in my senses I know

She reached for the phone but hesitated. _Just one call. No, it will leave the wrong impression. But a simple thank you could hurt either. _

"Grrr, I wasn't ever suppose to see you again," Janet bit down on her lower lip as she tried to make a decision. The phone rang.

How stupid could I be A simpleton could see That you're no good for me But you're the only one I see

Janet's palms began to sweat. _It just couldn't be. _Janet froze, staring at the phone._ Just answer it._ Janet slowly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Janet!" A familiar voice rang in the phone.

"Oh, Margaret I was just about to call you," she said, relaxing. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm glad you made it home safely," Margaret voice was now relaxed as she talked to her friend. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though. I need to unpack; take a hot shower." Both girls chuckled.

"Ok, but you call me if you need anything."

"I will. Goodnight Margaret, thanks for an unforgettable trip,"

"You're welcome. Goodnight," She hung up the phone.

Lightning danced across the night sky and illuminated the living room. Janet didn't know how much more of this she could take. Janet could hear the shed door banging back and forth by the wind. Without thinking, she quickly ran out the back door and across the wet grass. Her heels sunk into the wet ground as she crossed the backyard. She fell, landing in a puddle. The rain mixed with her tears, making it nearly impossible to see. She finally managed to stand up, soaked to the bone, and got to the shed. She grabbed the door and locked it. More lightning flashed in the sky as she leaned on the door to catch her breath. _I wish I had someone one to help me with these sorts of things._ Janet hugged her arms and began walking back to the house, shivering.

Back in the house, she kicked off her heels and walked to the laundry room. Picking up a pink towel, she slowly began drying her legs, arms, neck and hair. She removed her wet clothes from her body. She felt so cold, so empty. Her head hurt, her feet were sore, she just wanted to lie down.

She drew a bath to warm herself. Lighting some candles, she placed them around the bathroom. The wonderful aroma of lavender filled the room. The warm water felt wonderful on her body. She thought about Jack; the way he would touch her, tickle her, tease her. She smiled and settled deeper into the bubbles.


	11. The Past Catches Up

**Chapter 11**

Janet's chest felt like it was on fire as she continued to cough. Her nose was chaffed from blowing, it hurt to breath.

"What on Earth made you go outside?" Margaret asked Janet as she sat on the end of her bed. She set a small tray with some soup and hot green tea in front of Janet. "That's all it takes, you know that. Now I want you to take this," Margaret pulled out a tablespoon and a brown bottle.

"Noooo!" Janet pulled a pillow over her head.

"Janet you have to! Now open up," Margaret coaxed Janet to pull back the pillow. Janet reluctantly opened her mouth. A bitter taste of grape filled her mouth. Margaret gave her a saltine.

"Why can't they make a favor like pinacolda or something good?" Janet munched on the cracker.

"Janet, I know you're upset, but you have to let go," Margaret placed her hand on her forehead. "I want you to get some sleep."

"Ok," Janet said.

"I am going to check on the flowers and the café. Then I have to run some errands. I'll be back to check on you after then. Get some sleep," Margaret kissed Janet's forehead and left her room. Janet reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Let go," she mocked Margaret. Janet immediately felt terrible, like a black hole resided in her chest. _I never wanted this to happen. I got hurt for marring that creep. Now it hurts that I didn't tell Jack. The whole reason for the vacation was to escape from life, not have everything waved in front of my face. I would have never gone if I had known._

Janet didn't feel like sleeping. She was so uncomfortable with the feeling she had. _Maybe just one phone call. Just to let him know I'm home and alright. _Janet smiled to herself. "Just one," she repeated to herself as she walked to the living room. She found herself in front of the phone. _What am I doing?_ She froze, with the phone in her hand. "Just to let him know I'm home."

The dial tone in Janet's ear was deafening. Her pulse quickened and her hands perspired. She took a deep breath as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ello?" Michelle's voice came from the other end of the receiver. Janet's mind went blank. She wasn't excepting Michelle; in fact, that was the last thing on her mind. Janet opened her mouth to say something, anything. However, nothing came. She slammed the phone down and began to cry.

"Come on Janet," She took a deep breath. "Let's get some sleep." Janet walked back to her room and crawled in bed. She took a deep breath, and to her surprise, smelled Jack's aftershave. She immediately opened her eyes. There, on the edge of the bed was a t-shirt, one she had worn on her trip. Janet reached down and hugged it to her chest, smelling it.

Sleep laden, she spoke "I'm sorry," a silent tear ran down her cheek and fell on the shirt, "I love you."

"Janet, hon, come on, you have to take your medicine," Janet was lost somewhere in her subconscious fantasy, too tired to question reality.

"Oh Jack come on," Janet said as she walked through the back yard with him. She began running.

"First one to the swing wins!" She shouted at Jack. Jack laughed and ran after her. Janet was fast, but not as fast as Jack. He soon caught up with her, nearly running into her.

"Hey! Cheater!" she yelled after him, still running as fast as her little legs would carry her. He slowed a bit, allowing Janet to pass him, that's when he saw his chance. He ran up behind her, grabbed her small waist, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Jack! COME ON!" She slapped his butt, then wiggled, making it difficult for Jack to run.

"Hey!" he said in his low sexy voice, now slowing off quite a bit more. Janet managed to throw off his balance, sending both of them tumbling onto the dewy grass. Janet slid on the grass and soon felt Jack land on top of her. She rolled over slightly to look at him.

"Nice landing," He smiled and laughed. Janet punched him in the shoulder. They both continued laughing until they locked eyes. A few drops of sweat traveled down his forehead; his eyes twinkled, his hot breath tickled her face. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled back up at Jack. A few blades of grass rested in her jet-black hair. Jack couldn't control himself as she laid under him panting. He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Jack-," He captured her lips. Janet felt a fire ignite, she couldn't suppress her moan. Jack deepened the kiss, teasing her with his tongue. She moaned again. Jack's hand played with hem of her shirt, the other cupped her face. He slowly caressed her warm abdomen. She ran her hands through hair, pulling him closer. Jack chuckled to himself.

"Can I have anything I want?" His voice was low and raspy, his eyes burning with lust. He moved his hand to the hem of her jeans and began kissing her neck. A soft whimper came from Janet. His warm, muscular hand touched her soft, delicate skin. She gasped as she arched her back in pleasure. The sensation was foreign but welcomed.

"Yes," Her voice came in small pants, "Anything," He continued pleasuring her.

"Oh, Jack," It was exactly what Janet wanted. After seven years living together, they knew everything about each other, what the other wanted and when they wanted it. Jack muffled her loud moans with his lips. His soft kisses on her neck kept adding fuel to the fire. The sound of the back door slamming and laughter caused both Jack and Janet to separate. Janet was flushed with pleasure and embarrassment. She began to scoot out of his reach.

"Janet, wait," Janet ignored him. She couldn't face him, or what she had allowed to transpire. She stood and ran to the house.

"What..?" Janet stirred in her bed as another entity touched her shoulder.

"Med time," Margaret held up some Tylenol and a spoon.

"Ugh," Janet threw herself back into bed and just wanted to be with Jack. She never wanted him more.

A few days later, Janet returned to work.

"Kathryn, thank you so much for watching after the shop. It means a lot," Janet carried a pot of flowers to the counter. She began arranging them as Kathryn came around to the register.

"It was nothing. I enjoyed doing it," Kathryn opened the register and placed more quarters in the drawer. The front door bell rang. Margaret entered, holding coffees in one hand and the mail in the other. Janet smiled as she ran over and took the coffees from Margaret, handing one to Kathryn. Margaret slid her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Thanks," Both women said. Margaret chuckled.

"No problem. I figured you two would need a pick-me-up," Margaret placed the handful of mail on the counter. "As for this…Not so much," She made a face and walked over to a chair in the corner.

"So tell me about the trip," Kathryn said as she leaned on the counter.

"Well," Janet took a slip of coffee, "There isn't much to tell."

"Bologna! I know there is," Kathryn took a sip of coffee, "There is something to tell."

"I just don't feel like telling," Janet walked to the register.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later," Kathryn walked to the backroom. "And I plan on sooner!" she yelled. Margaret laughed.

"You two-" Janet lost her train of thought as she glanced across the street at the new restaurant under construction.

"Pressli & Ramón…" She said quietly to herself. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"What?" Margaret piped up from the corner.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. I'm going to go take inventory," Janet headed to the backroom. As she did, Margaret got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She stared at the construction across the street.

"What did this trip do to you?" Margaret asked herself quietly as she walked back to the counter. _That, Jack… I knew he was trouble._

_"_Let's see… twelve roses to the Mickels', the wreath for the Rowmela's, and the house plant for the Stevens'," Janet marked the names off on her clipboard. "Now, for the new shipment." Sitting at her desk, Janet busied herself with paperwork. She sighed, scratching her head. Her mind was busy with thoughts, none pertaining to work.

"Ughh, Janet come on, you gotta this done," she scolded herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack, his wonderful hair and liquid blue eyes, the sound of his voice, his laughter. She smiled and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes for a moment. She thought about the past month. The vacation was so amazing. It felt like a dream; a perfect dream. Before Janet knew it, it was already five o'clock.

"Really?" She looked at her watch for reinsurance.

"My God. I did sleep all this time." Janet sat there, thinking as she read the papers.

"There is no way."

"Janet…are you still here?" Kathryn walked through the backdoor and looked at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little tired," Janet yawned. "I guess I fell asleep." Janet stretched.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest," Kathryn said as she walked over to the desk.

"Ok," Janet grabbed her purse. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yes. Now Janet go home and get some rest." Kathryn walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. Janet stood and stretched again, yawing as her arms lifted over her head.

Janet soon found herself curled up in her bed, hugging on her over sized pillow. Several days had passed and it still seemed like yesterday that she was in his arms, laughing. She hugged her pillow tighter at the thought of his face. _I miss him so much._ She soon drifted off to sleep. She awoke the next morning as the morning sun peaked through her curtains. There was no way she was going to work. Looking out the window, she made up her mind, and picked up the phone.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Margaret, I'm not gonna come into day…I'm in the mood to go to the beach."

Margaret chuckled lightly. "Go on. But remember we need you back sometime."

"Don't worry; it's just for today."

"Ok, but no picking up guys," Margaret teased. Janet laughed.

"I won't."

"Okay, be safe. Love ya."

"Bye."

"Bye." Janet hung up the receiver. "I already have someone I want," She bit her lip and smiled.

The waves lapped gently at her feet as she walked along the sand. The cool water was refreshing. The breezes danced through her hair. She would give anything to be back in his arms. She wanted to hear his voice, to feel his warm breath on her neck. She sat on the cold sand and let her mind wander. Her past life seemed like it was catching up with her. A misty breeze brushed across her cheek. Sitting there in the morning sun, she let him go, knowing it was for the best.

Months later, Janet was better than ever. Her two shops were doing great and she felt refreshed, free from the past.

"What's up with Janet?" Margaret asked Kathryn one day.

"I think she finally let go." Margaret looked at Kathryn, Kathryn looked at her. They both turned and watched Janet helping a costumer.

"She seems happier. Like, she can breathe," Kathryn took a bite of her apple.

"Ya, I know what you mean. You know, she hasn't mentioned his name once for a couple of weeks." Margaret sipped some of her water.

"Thanks for coming in," Janet walked over to the counter. "That restaurant across the street is really coming along."

"Yeaahh," Both women answered in unison as they watched their friend walk to the window. Kathryn walked over to Janet.

"How are you doing this week?"

"Great, I've never felt better. Why?" She turned to face Kathryn.

"Well, I'm just worried, I, I'm glad you're better." She hesitated and looked down at the floor.

"Kathryn, don't worry I'm fine. Trust me, I'm doing great. Besides what happened almost 10 years ago isn't apart of my life today. I'm not going to cry my life away for what happened or what didn't happen. I'm focusing on my life now. My two best friends and my businesses." She put her arm around Margaret and Kathryn's shoulder. "Girls, I'm fine, everything is. You two shouldn't worry yourselves."

Janet walked to the back room and began going over some paper work. Margaret went to see if she needed help. The front bell rang as a sandy blonde, well-dressed executive walked in and to the counter.

"Good afternoon sir, may I help you?" Kathryn wiped off the counter and looked at the man.

"Yes, I'm opening a restaurant soon and I would love some beautiful flowers. Could you help me?"

"Why yes. What did you have in mind?"

"I would prefer something subtle yet vibrant," Kathryn smiled at his comment.

"How about some Snapdragons or Peonies?"

"Perfect!"

Margaret rolled her eyes at Janet.

"Fine, if you don't want my help then do it all,"

"Well, I only have one more to fill out, so Hm. And after this, I'm out of here. There's a glass of wine with my name on it."

"Ok, suit yourself."

Janet filled out the last order form and got her purse. Margaret walked a head of her, only to find Kathryn talking to a customer. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and turned to Janet.

"Why don't you go out the backdoor, uh- Kathryn might get jealous you she knew you were leaving early."

"Ok," Janet laughed a little as Margaret pushed her away from the door. "You know you two are the silliest people I know." Margaret chuckled nervously as she rushed Janet out the door.

"Go enjoy your wine, I'll see ya Monday."

"Bye Margaret! See ya."

Margaret quickly closed the backdoor and rested a second. "Good Lord." She walked to the front to find the man no longer there.

"Who was that man?"

"Oh him, He owns that restaurant over there. He wanted some flowers. Man were gonna make money," Kathryn said in a singsong voice. "He asked about the shop, wondered if Janet Wood still owned the place." Margaret's eyes grew wide once again.

"What?"

The thunderheads grew larger in the evening sky.

"Phew," Janet threw her purse on the table and walked over to her oversized couch. After plopping into a pile of pillows, she looked through the mail. She hummed to herself as she heard a car in the driveway. _I wonder why one of the girls is here. I hope everything is alright. _Sitting up, she looked out the window. She had never seen that car before. The doorbell rang. Perplexed, she proceeded to the door and opened it. She dropped the mail as her body went numb, her mouth agape. All she could do was stare.

"Hey beautiful," Jack's silky voice rang in her ears. She _had_ to be dreaming. His beautiful blue eyes stared warming, piercing her soul.

"How's my favorite brunette?" He brushed a few strands oh her hair out of her face. "You know, I've missed you."


	12. May I Come In

**Chapter 12**

Jack stood there, his azure eyes sparkling with delight. Janet's emotions seceded to function. The fantasy of the matter elated her; the reality did not.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a harsh tone.

"I came to see you; well, I came to the States for business, but I had to see you."

"That gave you no right to come to _my _house." She placed her hand on one of her hips. Jack stood there a second, pondering why Janet was being so callous. He hadn't expected her to leap into his arms, but he didn't expect to be slapped across the face either.

"Janet I-"

"You had to have a business trip pull you away from your busy schedule to be able to come see me. Is that it?" She swung the door closed and walked away. Jack caught it and followed her into the living room. Lightning streaked across the sky as Janet stomped into the living room.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, now raising her voice.

"Janet, listen!" Jack raised his voice, immediately regretting it. He sighed and rubbed his nose. Janet looked up at him in disbelief. Her eyes searched his face angrily. Her brow wrinkled in fury, her mouth hung open at him.

"You know what Jack Tripper, you have some nerve coming in my house and harassing me."

"HARass! Moi? I'm just trying to talk to you but you keep tuning me out!" He raised his voice and stepped closer to Janet. Janet stepped back slightly. She was scared; why was the man she loved yelling at her? Why had he come to see her? Another step interpreted her thoughts. Her brain started working, telling her to run. She didn't want to run, she couldn't run. Why should she have to be the one to run? Her emotions came flooding back. Tears burned in her eyes and Jack took another step.

"Tell me Janet, after all these years," Jack took another step towards her. She couldn't let him know she was scared. "Why? You always led me on, hated seeing me with other women," his tone was harsh yet sad. He paused for a moment.

"So you could have control." He asked. Janet backed again, the tears ran down her cheeks. "Seems more like Greedy Gretchen to me." Janet's eyes grew wide at his comment.

"Oh God, Janet that came out all wrong." He walked towards her. "Janet I didn't mean it like that," Janet looked at him like he was crazy. The ticking in the back of her mind was now a cold blood hissing. She advanced towards Jack.

"HOW dare you come into my house and call me a tramp!" She clenched her teeth as she spoke, pointing her index finger in his face. Jack moved Janet's hand out of his face and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" her tone was now pure fury. "Get out!" She walked towards Jack, pushing him towards the front hall.

"Janet please liste-"

"I said GET OUT! Get out of my house, get out of San Diego, get the hell out of my LIFE!" Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed her petit body. There was a pause. Jack pressed his lips to hers, releasing the fury each felt. Janet, on the other hand, wasn't putting up with this. She pushed on his chest as his lips searched for a rhythm. Janet broke away; Jack's hands still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. Jack pulled her close again, tightening his grip on her. Capturing her face, he brought his lips to hers again. Janet pushed away a little, but Jack soon found a languid rhythm. Slowly, Janet relaxed and her mind went blank at the sensation of his warm mouth. Her insides were on fire. She gradually gave into his seductive kiss, raising her hand to meet the side of his face. Jack pressed Janet gently on the hall wall.

"I-told-you, I-wanted-to-talk." he spoke between kisses. He nibbled on her earlobe as his hands traveled the curves of her petit body. Janet finally pushed him away and stared breathlessly into his eyes.

"So you want to talk?" Jack nodded his head. "Ok. Come here and talk." Janet pushed him further away so she could walk freely past him.

"Janet I didn't-"

"Sit. I'll go get coffee."

_Great, y__ou're here, now just tell her. And don't make an ass of yourself._ Jack's eye slowly scanned the room, taking in every detail. He walked slowly over to a picture and held the small frame in his hands. It was Janet, a few months after marrying Phillip.

"You like, I presume." Jack jumped, almost dropping the frame in his hand.

"Yes, it's very elegant," Jack said, placing it back down on the oak table. Janet chuckled softly as she sat on the black leather sofa.

"Phil was never fond of that one. He always said black was 'overrated'." Jack slowly walked over to the couch. He took a seat and reached for the coffee. Another flash of lightning pierced the dark sky, allowing Jack to see Janet's red eyes.

"Listen, about what I did…I just- I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence; a clap of thunder shook the room. "You always were outspoken with your feelings," Jack blew and sipped some coffee.

"You always let your playboy nature take over don't you."

"Got me here didn't it?" Janet rolled her eyes and took a light sip of her coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She placed her cup on the glass coffee table, never taking her eyes off him; she sat back in the couch and grabbed a pillow. "That's why you came, right?" She hugged the pillow and watched Jack intently as he placed his cup on the table.

"I've been pretty, stupid. And well, I was hoping I could see you more. I'm here for several months on business for one of own new restaurants-"

"I KNEW IT!" Janet threw her head back and laughed. "Pressli & Ramón… I should have known."

"How did you know?"

"The sign, I can see it from the shop."

Lightning flashed outside the windows and a thunderous roar quickly followed. The lights went out. Janet's heart pounded in her chest as she sat there, the sound of their breathing seemed louder than normal.

"Do you have any candles?" Jack asked gently, breaking the thick silence.

"Uh, s-s-somewhere in the kitchen," Janet spoke, shaking as she tried to sound unscathed from her ordeal. "I'm sure I'll find some." She stood and reached out her hand to make sure she wasn't going to run into something.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can help." She heard Jack stand from the couch and walk towards her.

"Jack, I'll find something, besides I don't want you to get hurt." Janet continued to the kitchen, where she managed to find the counter. Another bright flash illuminated the room. Janet saw a candle on the counter top. As she blindly reached for it, she knocked over a couple of dishes. Half landed in the sink and the rest crashed to the floor.

"Janet!" Jack called out, "Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just watch for the pieces. I have a candle, but, uh, no way to light it." Janet froze as the ceramic crunched under Jack's feet.

"Jack, really-"

"Hold it out," Jack moved closer to her. Janet extended her hand, to find Jack's warm hand. The lighter made a small hiss. Janet now found herself in presences of Jack.

"There," he said, letting go of her wrist. Janet smiled and looked in Jack's eyes.

'Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's find some more."


	13. Time: A Barrier Between Us

**Chapter 13**

"Thanks for helping, Jack," Janet took a sip of her hot tap water.

"Hey, at least I had shoes on." Jack leaned his head on his fist as he watched Janet. Every so often, a flash of lightning illuminated the dim lit room. The candles provided a soft golden glow.

"I think it's safe to talk now," Jack said as he scooted a little closer to Janet.

"About?" She gazed at a candle, allowing Jack to inch closer.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Well, like I said, I'm going to be here in town for quite some time, and I was, well, hoping I could see you more." The orange flame flickered in Jack's eyes. "I just thought we could catch up; tell each other about what's happened in own lives."

"What happened to Michelle?" Janet stared Jack in the eyes, expecting an honest answer.

"She understood." Jack reached for his cup.

"Understood what?"

"Understood that when the possible becomes probable, there's a reason for it."

"And so she just left? Or did you leave?" Janet asked.

"Well, yes and no. We're not together anymore, but she's still living in the house."

"And…"

"And, now I'm here; talking to you, by candle light." Janet's eyes shot him a warning. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, but you tend to say too much." Janet rested her head on her hand, intently listening to Jack.

"So where do you want me to start?" Janet stretched out on the couch and slowly lowered her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack stroked her hand and watched the dancing flame. "Well, after I moved in with Vicky, I realized that, that wasn't what I wanted. She began to become, demanding. It seemed like it was always about daddy with her. I felt trapped. She never found my jokes funny, she hated the real me; she was just… too much." Jack slowly traced little lines up and down Janet's arm. "What happened to you shortly after moving out?"

Janet sighed and began slowly.

"Well, Phillip was a nice man. Well into business, financially stable, but he was self-centered. Business conventions here, parties there, always saying 'make the best impression'. He never wanted to settle down; never had time to go on vacation; always had to be working. My last straw with him was when he wanted to move across seas, I just told him flat out it wasn't working. And we were over just like that. Staying in Santa Monica didn't help me move on with my life. I was upset when I heard Larry had moved off with some girl and Terri was going to stay in Hawaii. Then I came here and met Margaret and Kathryn. I've been so successful here; there isn't much that could tear me away," Janet trailed off softly. "How'd you get so successful?"

Jack smiled and chuckled lightly. "Vicky's father got to the both of us after awhile. Though Vicky never saw in me what her father did, he still saw something. A few days after Vicky left, he sent me to some business conferences. I 'wooed' some board executives and the next thing I knew I was all over Europe. Restaurants construction here, buying companies there; it was great. That's how I found Michelle. She was an emotional companion; someone I could sit down with and have a intellectual conversation with, without needing to be physical."

Jack now found himself lying down on the couch with Janet resting in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Janet's waist. He planted a small kiss on top of her head.

"I could never really be with any woman," he paused and sighed. "Without always think about one in particular." Jack gently rubbed his thumb against her skin. "You see, anytime she would tease me, I always wanted more. But I could never have her." Janet smirked and turned her head slightly to Jack.

"What ever happened to the woman?" Jack smiled and looked down at Janet.

"I moved away from her, thinking I'd never get to see her again." He leaned closer to her. "But here she is, right here in my arms." Jack's blue eyes reflected his sentiments. He lowered towards Janet until their lips met. Janet rolled so their stomachs touched, never breaking the kiss. She moaned as Jack's hand slipped under her shirt. He deepened the kiss, causing her to squirm with delight. Jack soon found a slow rhythm. Janet reciprocated slowly. Their passion engulfed them as their kissing became more intense. His hands roomed her body, eliciting more moans.

"Oh, Jack quello ritiene così buono."

Janet awoke the next morning in Jack's arms. She smiled, remembering how they kissed and held each other until they fell asleep. The emptiness inside of Janet didn't feel as strong.

"Good morning babe." His arm rubbed her abdomen reassuringly. Janet giggled as his mouth met her neck.

"Good morning." Jack's hands roamed her body.

"Care for breakfast?" He asked as he began kissing her again.

"I'll make it. After all, you are company." Janet rolled out off the couch and stretched. Jack's face turned to pure terror. Janet laughed as she walked to the kitchen. "Did you forget, I can cook now?"

"Are you sure? I could help if you wanted me too. Or I can stand and watch."

"Why don't you get a shower and I'll have it made by the time you get out."

Janet continued with breakfast as Jack went to shower. _Don't burn anything, he'll never let you live it down. _ She said to herself as she started brunch.

She drained the pasta over the sink. The meat was perfectly tender as she took it out of the oven. Everything was perfect. Before Janet knew it, she had created to beautiful plates of fillet beef with herbed tagliatelle, she even started dessert, a beautiful strawberry conchiglie salad. Jack watched her from the doorway as she poured the raspberry sauce. There was something about seeing Janet in the kitchen. He quietly walked over to her, the brown towel still around his waist.

"What cha makin?" He wrapped his hands around her.

"Jack! Put some clothes on!" she screamed seeing his towel.

"Osh..I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I'm terribly sorry." He slowly backed up from Janet. "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear, all my clothes are dirty."

"I might. Check the guest closet." She paused then sighed. "Bring in your clothes, I'll wash them."

"Thanks, Janet." He batted his eyelashes.

Jack found his way to the guest room and rummaged in the closet, hoping to find something nice to wear. He was losing hope until he found a pair of _his_ old jeans, and a t-shirt, _and_ his favorite jacket. He smiled to himself, "Oh, Janet," he said as he pulled the articles of clothing out from the closet.

"That Jack," Janet soon got lost in her thought. She soon shook her head and focused on lunch.

"How's this?" Jack's voice rang from the doorway. Janet turned.

"I thought you said your stuff was dirty?"

"It is, I found this." He zipped his jacket a little.

"Found it! Where!" Janet wiped her hands off and looked at him.

"In the closet, I guess you must've had some of my old laundry from the apartment. It still looks nice, a little faded, but comfortable none the less." He inspected the sleeves and walked towards Janet.

"Brunch is almost ready. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it well be, good."

"Jack! It will be!"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to the thought. I'm sure it will be delicious."

The two sat at the small kitchen table. The uncomfortable silence and lack of eye contact prompted Jack to speak.

"Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Like what?" She asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Like in your spare time; fishing."

"Oh yes Jack Tripper, I loveee fishing!"

"Janet, it was an example." He waited for her to look at him. "How are your flowers?" His eyes searched her face as she slowly looked up from her plate.

"Yeah, I was going to work I'm my flower beds today, perhaps the beach later." Her eyes met with his. No matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't.

They continued eating until they were both full.

"Thank you Janet, that was amazing."

"You can get your clothes out of the car and I'll wash them for you." Janet cleared the table and placed the dishes in the sink. He retrieved his suitcase and proceeded back to the house.

"Down the stairs, last door on the left. I'll do them before the flowers in the garden." She processed to the laundry room. She unloaded what was in the washer and placed the clothes into the drier. She opened Jack's suitcase and put the clothes in the washer. Only a few white under shirts remained in the suitcase.

Janet went to change. She wore some old jeans and a large t-shirt with a couple of holes at the bottom; her hair was pulled back into a small spiky ponytail. Jack smiled as she continued walking to the garage. _Why not. _Jack followed through garage and out the backdoor. He opened it to the most spectacular sight. Rows of flowers lined the side yards and the back of the property, enticing an onlooker to the edge of the abyss. To the far back right was the woodpile. On the left side, was Janet, digging in the dirt, replanting some flowers.

_She __could use more firewood._ Jack thought as he looked at the pyramid of logs. He grabbed the ax, conveniently wedged in one of the logs. Janet looked up and spotted Jack, with the ax in hand. He bent over to align the logs so he could swing at every piece. Janet found herself mesmerized. Her eyes never left the sight of his muscular body. She sat back on her knees and watched. He lifted the ax high in the air and brought it down with tremendous force. There was a thud and a crack as the ax buried itself deep into the wood. She tilled more soil, another thud. This continued for a while longer. After finishing with her peonies, she headed inside.

"Where ya going?" Jack called out when as she opened the garage door.

"To check your laundry. After all, you said everything was dirty." She paused and turned back to the door.

"You don't need to do more than the darks, you've done plenty."

"Ok."

Janet changed out the loads of laundry. Back in the kitchen, she made a batch of lemonade and some sandwiches. S he walked through the doorway to get the mail. _Bill, bill, bill, junk. _Janet headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. She absentmindedly walked to the deck. Sliding open the door, she inspected the plantings on there. Movement from the side yard caught her eye. Jack, now working shirtless, chopped the last piece of wood. Beads of sweat covered his muscular body; he glistened in the afternoon sun. Janet bit her lip as her knees went weak.

After he spilt one last piece of wood, Jack looked up. He smiled and waved. He grabbed his shirt and walked up the deck stairs.

"Care for something to drink?" She offered with an outreached hand to Jack, presenting him with fresh lemonade.

"Can I have some of that?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Janet asked.

"A bite of this," he said as he pointed to Janet's hand.

"Oh, sure." Janet handed him the rest of her sandwich and walked back inside, Jack following close behind.

"I appreciate you doing that for me," Janet said as she handed him another sandwich and turned to the sink. A distance buzzer sounded.

"Your laundry's finished," Janet informed him as she wiped her hands and turned to Jack with a smile on her face.

"I'll get it."

Jack empted the drier and packed his suitcase. He placed a new load into the washer and started it for Janet.

_It's the least I can do__._ He wiped some sweat from his face. As he reached the top of the stairs, Jack stopped to watch Janet. His azure gaze danced with delight. The set pattern of his pager beeped. Janet turned and looked at Jack as he inspected his pocket.

"It's my mom," he said as he looked up to now find Janet a few feet from him. "I told her I was in the States. She wants to see me," Jack said as he looked up to Janet. His eyes locked with hers. "I'll see you, again." The words carried a negative connotation. "I'm here for business. I promise you will," he said stepping closer to Janet, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I guess I will." Jack picked up his suitcase and they walked to the front door. His hand rested on the knob as her turned back to Janet.

"Goodbye. I had a wonderful time last night." He leaned forward, kissed Janet on the cheek, and processed out the door.

"Goodbye Jack," she managed to say before she closed the door.

She began to walk to the kitchen when she heard his engine start. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't breath, it felt like someone had kicked her in the chest. What was happening to her?

There's so much life I've left to live And this fire's burning still When I watch you look at me I think I could find the will To stand for every dream And forsake the solid ground And give up this fear within Of what would happen if they ever knew I'm in love with you

'cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it to We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender

Jack made it to the end of the drive. He sat in his car and stared out his windshield. His thoughts flashed back to the night before.

I know I can't survive Another night away from you You're the reason I go on And now I need to live the truth Right now, there's no better time From this fear I will break free And I'll live again with love And no the they can't take that away from me And they will see...

'cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender

Janet lying in his arms while he idly played with her hair. He listened to her talk, watching her lips. He felt free, pouring out every feeling he had for Janet. However, 'I love you' never left his lips and he didn't know if it would ever.

Every night's getting longer And this fire is getting stronger, babe I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive Did you hear my call I surrender all

'cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender

Janet turned, her body screamed to run. So she did. She threw open the frontdoor and ran after him.

"Jack!" she yelled, trying to find her voice.

'cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender

Right here, right now I give my life to live again I'll break free, take me My everything I surrender all to you

Right here, right now I give my life to live again I break free, take me My everything I surrender all to you

The faint call of his voice stopped him. He quickly got out of his car. Janet ran to him. She stood there panting.

"Well, w-what if you didn't, have to check into, a hotel?" Janet said, her face flushed and a few strains of hairs in her face.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Jack asked as he caressed her face and brushed a hair away a hair.

"Well, you know- it would be nice to see more of you- well not in that sense- but you know- I d-." Janet said stammering through her words.

"Like I stay… here?" Jack asked as he leaned down closer to Janet.

"Well yeah. I mean you don't have to if you don't want too. It was just a suggestion."

"I would love you stay with you." Jack's eye twinkled as he removed his finger from Janet's lips. "I'll go see my mother, get some of my clothes, and then I'll take you for a night on the town." He smiled as he backed to his car door.

"I'd like that, Jack." Janet said softly.

"OH, and one more thing." Jack said as he turned back to Janet. He walked briskly to her and grabbed her waist, pausing only a moment before his lips met hers. A soft moan came from Janet. Jack pulled away. "How does eight sound?" Jack asked as he opened his car door.

"Sounds sublime. I'll be here." Janet smiled. Jack blew her a kiss from his car and drove off. Janet's heart fluttered a little, her knee felt weak and she couldn't stop smiling. She squealed and jumped as she walked back. Only four hours separated her from Jack; patience wasn't a strengthen for her.

I Surrender by Celine Dion


	14. A Little Fun

**Chapter 14**

Janet applied fresh makeup to her eyes. She blinked a couple of times in the mirror until she was satisfied with her complexion. She wore a beautiful navy blue dress, pearl earrings, and Jack's necklace. A very small wrinkle lined the very edge of her eye. She frowned.

"Why would Jack ever want me?" She was clenching her fist when the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled and walked to the door. Jack stood there in a magnificent two-piece black suit, a lavender chemise, and a beautiful white tie; his hair coiffed, he looked irresistible.

"Good evening Ms. Wood. My how stunning you look tonight," Jack said as he kissed her hand. Janet blushed.

"Please come in," she invited him in.

"You know the great thing about this is, no matter how badly I mess up, I still get to come home with you." He chuckled but quieted upon seeing Janet's face.

"Now Jack, you know this really isn't a 'date' date, understand?"

"Of course pumpkin," he said as his lightly touched her cheek. She looked away tried to hid her blush. Jack turned to the mirror and inspected his appearance.

"How about I go ahead and bring my stuff in here, then we can enjoy a beautiful night out?"

"I made up the guest bedroom just down the hall."

Jack smiled before he stole a quick kiss from Janet's cheek, and then walked out the door to his car. Popping open the trunk, Jack pulled out two suitcases and a couple of smaller bags. She switched the light on, folded back the comforter, and fluffed some of the pillows.

"There we are," Jack said as he set the bags on the floor with a small thud. She noticed a picture frame in one. Curiosity got the better of her, as she reached into the bag and pulled out an old picture the two of them.

"I never leave home without it," Jack said. She smiled.

"I think I'll put it over here," Jack took the frame from Janet's hands and walked to the other side of the room, "Where I can always see it." He smiled as he placed it on the wooden table. Janet looked up in the closet; she frowned when she saw all her shoeboxes and suitcases.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as Jack walked back to look up in the closet. "I'll get that stuff down." Janet grabbed the chair and brought it to the closet. She stood on it as she reached for the boxes. Jack frowned when he realized Janet was wearing her heels.

"Janet-!" She tugged and lost her balance, falling backwards. Jack caught her mid-air. He landed on the soft bed with Janet on top of him. Jack grinned. Janet's face was inches from his.

"Say," he said quietly as he looked around the room, "Why go out tonight, when we could have our own little fun right here." His azure eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Jack, that's no way to a lady's heart," she teased as she rolled off him and onto the floor. "Besides, let's go before we lose our reservations."

"You're no fun," he cooed and pouted, stinking out his lower lip.

"Come on let's go," Janet said as she walked out of the room.

Del Manite, an underground restaurant, was a hidden treasure. The dimly lit hallways and secluded tables created a sense of anonymity and intimacy. After traveling deeper into the restaurant, the hostess seated them. They looked over the menu and ordered.

"You're looking quite lovely," he said as he sipped some of his wine. Janet smiled and looked down into her wine glass.

"Thank you Jack and I must say you don't look half bad yourself." Janet smiled again and took a sip of her wine.

"Why have I missed your beauty all these years?"

"Jack," Janet said as she looked into his eyes. Jack understood what she meant. He acknowledged her wishes with a nod. Their food arrived and they began to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances.

"This was a beautiful evening, Jack. Thank you so much for everything," Janet spoke as she looked over at Jack, then back out the passenger's window.

"I appreciate your company," he turned to Janet and flashed a seductive smile.

"I haven't done that in years. Thank you, Jack."

"My pleasure," his response sent a shiver down her spine.

Jack drove down the long driveway and parked his car in the far left corner, adjacent the garage doors. He noticed a backyard patio, hidden by thick brushes. Lights lined the wooden terrace, which housed some furniture and black box.

"I hadn't noticed that," Jack stated as he locked the car.

"Well you've only been here two days," Janet laughed as Jack looked back to the yard.

"What is it?"

"Vivere si distende." Janet smiled and looked up to Jack. He frowned and looked down to Janet. "An extra living space, for relaxation."

"I see." Jack said as he continued looking. Janet looked at Jack.

"Come here. I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and walked along a path.

"My God, Janet. It's beautiful." Two recliner chairs faced out over the city and to Jack's surprise, the giant box was a hot tub.

"A-a-a-a h-h-h-ot." He smiled and then turned to Janet. "Hot tub?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Go for the body. I thought, you know, why not."

"Yeah, but a hot tub? Janet, it doesn't really seem like you. I mean it's nice but a hot tub?" He looked her up and down playful at first, the second time he wasn't kidding around. Her navy blue dress, her makeup, the way the wind danced in her hair as she looked out over the city was driving him crazy.

"Why not, vivete soltanto una volta." She smiled back at Jack and walked up to the house. Jack grinned to himself. Janet was playing with him and he knew it. It was time he had a little fun of his own, without crossing the line. As Janet went closer to the house, Jack slipped into the bushes.

"Jack are you coming in?" Janet hollered, unlocking the door. No answer followed. "Jack!" She turned to discover Jack no longer standing there. "Jack," She called again, a little worried. "Jack come on. This isn't funny." She called out again.

"Oh but it is," Jack whispered, walking farther away from Janet.

"Ja-a-ck, this isn't funny," she said as she stomped her foot to the ground. "Fine Jack Tripper if you want to play games, you can sleep out here," Janet listened, hoping Jack would come out and say enough was enough, only the night wind answered her. Jack slid along the side of the house behind Janet. He smiled and began walking towards her.

"Jack! I'm giving you to the count of three! One," Jack walked a little faster.

"Two." Jack became even closer to Janet.

"Three!" Jack scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. A scream escaped from her lips as he continued running with her.

"JACK TRIPPER YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled as she kicked and hit him, trying to escape his grasp.

"Nh uh," Jack protested Janet's requests. "I wanna have fun, too," he said as he spun her around. Janet's screams soon turned into playful shrieks mixed with uncontrollable laughter.

"Jack…Ja- Ja- Jack please!"

"Nope, I want it my way." He ran up and kicked opened the door Janet had unlocked.

"Jack put me down!"

"Or what?"

"THIS!" Janet spun around in Jack's arms and twisted him to the floor. There was a loud thud as they both fell hard on the carpet. Janet got out of his grasp and ran. "Get back here!" he yelled, getting up and chasing after her.

"Got to catch me, if you want me!" That only encouraged him more. He purred and ran faster.

"Come here mama!"

"Jack cool it," Janet could feel Jack gaining on her; running in heels lost it's fun quickly. If she stopped running now, she could only guess what would happen.

"JACK!" Janet began running up the stairs, taking two as she did. Grabbing the railing, Jack slid in his dress shoes around the corner. He bounded the stairs, three at a time. Janet ran down her hallway as fast as she could. She could feel Jack gaining on her; to be honest she didn't care if she made it to her room. She wanted to see how much he wanted, but she just kept running. She laughed and panted, closing the door, and locking it in Jack's face.

"EEEEHHHH!" Came from behind the door. Janet laughed as he tried to get in.

"Janet….Jeanette," Jack purred, trying to coax her from her room.

"Goodnight Jack," Janet smiled and turned back the door. "Thanks for a lovely evening. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Janet."

Janet had won tonight, but Jack had his own games too.


	15. Win Draw Lose

**Chapter 15**

"Five more minutes mommy," Jack slurred in a sleep haze. The sensation of air in his ear sent tingles down his spine.

"Uhmm," Jack groaned as he stirred in his bed. A giggled tickled his left ear. His eyes fluttered open and took in the most beautiful site.

"Good morning, Miz Wood," Jack said as he propped his head up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tripper." Janet correct, smiling at the sleepy head.

"Good Lord, is it that late already?" Jack asked as he searched for his alarm clock.

"Yeah, now I think you should get up," Janet smiled and reached for a pillow. She giggled and brought the pillow behind her head.

"Janet don't you dare-" Jack commanded. To late, the pillow wacked him in the face.

"You're dead!" he yelled as he hopped out of bed trying to tackle Janet. Janet laughed uncontrollable as she ran from him.

"Don't think you can get away with that Miz Wood!" he called as he ran down the hall after her.

"Or what?" Janet asked as she entered the kitchen. "You gonna be a baby about it?"

"No! You're just, not playing fair!" Jack said as he flicked a dishtowel at her.

"Jack, stop it," Janet said as she turned her back to him as she gathered keys from the counter. Jack's eyes couldn't stop from helping themselves. A smirk crossed his face as he watched her move.

"I'm going to the store and then Kathryn wants me to stop by the shop after awhile, so I'll be home a little late. Think you can coup without me?" Janet asked as she slipped her purse under her arm.

"Alone, without you? I don't think I'll be able to survive," Jack said as he tossed himself to her.

"Jack I have to go, you'll manage. Find something fun to do. I'll be home around nine at the latest," Janet called as she opened the garage door and blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Fine, bye." Jack's sighed as she closed the door behind her. He plopped himself on the couch as he hear her car star and drive away.

"Ughhhhh," Jack groaned as he picked up the newspaper only to throw it back on the table. Jack took a deep breath on the couch, propping his feet on the arm of the couch.

"Lordy, lordy, lordy, lordy," Jack muttered as he rubbed his temples. He picked up the remote to the TV, turned it on only to find nothing. Jack looked around and hummed to himself as he twiddled with his thumbs. Never had it been so hard for Jack to entertain himself.

Just as Jack laid back down on couch, his phone began to ring.

"This is Jack." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh hun."

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'll leave first thing next-"

"I don't think I can get a flight to-"

"You already made arrangements- Oh I see."

Loud yelling filled the phone as Jack pulled it away from his ear.

"Very well then sir, I'll be there no later than then."

"Yes sir. Goodbye" Jack hung up, nearly throwing is across the room. He stopped and dialed profusely.

"Kathryn, it's Jack, has Janet come in yet… oh she just left…She's not coming straight home is she?… I see… Well thank you…" Jack hung up the phone and sighed.

The next plane left in an hour, he _had_ to be on it, his career depended on it, and he couldn't get a hold of Janet.

"Jack, honey I'm home!" Janet called into the house, waiting for the sweet sound of Jack's voice to answer back, or his spontaneous caress. There was nothing. Janet frowned and called out his name again as she walked up the stairs.

"Jack! Come on and get up now! It's," she looked down at her watch, "almost six!" Still no answer.

_Hmm, I wonder where he is_. She thought entering the kitchen. There was a yellow note taped to the fridge.

_Janet,_

_I'm terribly sorry baby, but I got a call from __corporate and I had to be on the next plane to Paris. I can't stand leaving without saying goodbye to my favorite woman in the world, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a hug and a kiss. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I promise as so as I can get away, I'm coming back. I left you some numbers where you can reach me. Non preoccupare tutto sarà grande. Ti amo._

_Jack_

Janet tore the note from the refrigerator and tossing it haphazardly somewhere. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the cabinet and a wine glass along with it. She poured herself a glass of wine and sigh, leaning back in her chair she took a sip and stared out the back window. She waited.


	16. Roses

**Chapter 16**

"I feel so helpless watching her like this," Kathryn said leaning over the counter to Margaret.

Three months had passed since Jack left for business. There were phone calls, and he sent gifts, but she missed him so much, she couldn't deny it.

"I'm getting angrier at Jack everyday," Margaret said as she set a box on top counter. "It seems like everyday that goes by she just sits and waits. I just wish he would come back soon," she remarked, placing her hand in her pockets. Kathryn gave a half smile and turn to Janet. Janet had tuned the women out, wanting nothing more that to reprimand them for bringing up Jack.

Earlier that month, Jack's restaurant had opened and everything was flawless, the only thing missing was Jack. Janet sighed heavily and removed her glasses, her eyes burned from all the reading.

"Umm, Janet?" Kathryn approached with an order form.

"More orders?" Janet asked reaching out her hand.

"Yes, well no, well, it's just one. One very large order." Kathryn handed the form to her. Janet read.

20 dozen roses / red

10 single bundles of 10

9 dozen / bundled

Leave the rest as they are

Address- 1783 NW Shaylen

From / Mr. Bradson

For / Mrs. Bradson

She sighed, "Well, I guess I'll get started."

Kathryn, Margaret, and Janet retrieved the flowers from refrigerator room. Janet began laying out what they needed. They stripped the flowers of their thrones. Kathryn bundled the small groups of roses while Janet and Margaret placed the singles into a small basket. About an hour later, they completed the order and loaded the flowers into Kathryn's car.

"See you tomorrow." Janet and Margaret said as they closed the doors.

"Bye girls." Kathryn drove off.

"1779...Ah there it is." Kathryn parked outside a tall Victorian home. It was light blue house with beige trim. Small bushes lined the walkway to a covers porch, with a swing in the far corner. Setting the flowers down, Kathryn reached for the doorbell. After a few moments, a small older woman answered the door with a smile.

"Mrs. Bradson?" Kathryn asked as the woman opened the door.

"Yes." She smiled to Kathryn. Kathryn smiled and presented the flowers to her. Welcoming the younger woman in, Mrs. Bradson led Kathryn to the kitchen. The house smelled of pumpkin and honeydew. She couldn't help but smile. Kathryn noted the arrangement of the living room furniture, perfect for a book club, she thought. The aroma of spaghetti and sauce filled the kitchen as it simmered in a pot.

"Just set them on the table. There's an envelope on the end table over there for you."

Kathryn set the flowers on the table and turn to find the envelope. She picked it up and placed it in her back pocket.

"I hope you enjoy these," she said as she turned to leave. Mrs. Bradson smiled and walked to the door with Kathryn.

"Don't worry she will." Mrs. Bradson closed the door. Kathryn stood there a second, completely dumbfounded, _What?_

"Nah," Kathryn waved it off, she was tired, her mind was playing tricks on her. She got in her car and headed home for much needed rest. But unknown to her, she had been watched from the very instant she had enter that house.

"You're a great actress." came a males voice as Mrs. Bradson stirred the sauce in the pan.

"You know how hard it is not to laugh," She looked over to the flowers. "You know you really out did yourself."

"I know, I always thought more was better." The man smiled into his words.

"You're something else."

"I'm something out of this world." He tasted the sauce.

"Yes you are, Jack," she laughed, "Yes you are."

He set two plates on the table, both filled with spaghetti and vegetables.

"Thank you for dinner, Jack."

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Bradson. It's the least I could do." He sat across from the older woman.

"Jack, if it's for Janet, I'd help in anyway I can. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Karen." She smiled as she picked up her fork.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Br- Karen." Jack smiled as they began to eat.

After finishing their meal, Jack and Karen began working with the roses.

"I want some to be just petals, that way," Jack smiled shyly. Karen chuckled.

"I understand," Karen took a handful of roses and laid them on some tissue paper. She slowly wrapped the pink material around the roses and tied a white ribbon to hold it together. She held it up to Jack, who was busy gently pulling the petals off a dozen roses. His face lit up upon seeing what she had created.

"I love it. Do you think she will like these?" he held up the small bundle of ten roses. He had tied a small white ribbon around each one, each containing a number.

"She'll absolutely love them."


	17. All For You

**Chapter 17**

Janet tossed the mail stack on the coffee table next to her. She threw off her jacket and flopped down on the couch. She sighed, kicking off her heels.

"Lordy, lordy, lordy, lordy," Janet paused and then laughed, realizing what she'd said. "Goodness gracious," a smile on her lips. She sighed as she caught sight of a recent picture of her and Jack. Biting her lower lip, she forced back the tears. She closed her eyes and forced herself to look away, rubbing her face.

"All that time we had together, the trips to the beach, dinners, chasing after you," she laughed, "I can't believe I'm missing you more than ever," her voice began to break. She looked back at the picture and smiled. She pushed herself off the couch at the sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hey J, I got those flowers delivered, Margaret locked up the store. Is there anything I can get you?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I, uh, I'm good. You drive safely now ok?"

"Yes mom," Kathryn laughed.

"Alright, well goodnight dear."

"Night J. See you in the morning."

"Right, bright and early."

"Bye."

"Bye." Janet clicked off the phone. She inhaled deeply, a wave of angry coursed through her veins. She threw the phone across the room. The phone shattered when it hit the doorframe. Janet looked at the pieces that lay on the floor, regretfully. Her breathing slowly became calm.

_I'm going to bed._

"Jack? Jack honey, are you still up?" Karen called from the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

Jack was sitting on the leather sofa, his head resting on his fist as he stared out the window. He looked at his reflection. On the outside was a handsome man, his hair slightly tussled, his blue sweat pants and white wife-beater lightly wrinkled; inside was a helpless soul. His heart ached in pain. He could feel how much she hurt with every minute he wasn't there. He could see her crying every time he closed his eyes.

"Jack?" he turned to finding Karen standing at the last step.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you," he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" Jack asked as Karen followed him.

"I would like for you to tell me what's wrong. Ya know keeping you emotions bottled up only makes things worse."

He sighed. "I know. I-I just feel really guilty. I haven't been there and I want to be there. It hurts and I can't stop thinking about her and what I'm doing to her. I just want to go to her now, tell her I love her and never leave her again."

Karen walked over to Jack.

"Honey, you know she doesn't hate you, and I think you're exaggerating."

"But I feel like I'm putting her second and it's eating away at me. Every day, every single day I think of her just sitting there," he tightened his face, stopping the tears, "crying." Jack turned and faced Karen, handing her a mug full of coffee.

"Well then I'm glad tomorrow you can have her for good." Karen smiled as she brought the mug to her lips.

"You-you don't think she'll just hit me, and called me selfish, kick me out of her house, and never want to see me again?" His blue eyes questioned dark green ones.

"If you think of her crying, why would she not want to take the pain away and allow you back in her life?" Jack looked up from the blackness of his coffee. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he knew she was right, she always was.

"Come on now, let's try to get some sleep. Ok?" Jack sighed and nodded. "That's my boy," Karen said as she placed the mug in the sink, kissed his head, and went upstairs.

Jack emptied out the coffee, brushed his teeth, and got back on the couch. He closed his eyes, and waited, waited to sleep, waited for the sun, waited for an absolution.

Janet tossed and turned as she slept. She awoke to the red blare of 3:47. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she buried her head back in her pillow. Eyeing the window, she rolled herself over so she could look out. The city lights danced off in the distance, mimicking the stars above them. Janet smiled to herself, Jack had always said her eyes twinkled like the stars.

"Why was I so blind all those years?" she asked, receiving no answer or explanation. She slowly let her eyes close and allowed sleep to wash over her.

The buzz of the alarm stole away the serenity of Janet's clear mind. Turning it off, she pulled away the covers and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. Rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes, she got up and ready for work. She grabbed her purse and keys, glancing at herself as she passed the mirror. A sense of calm washed over her body, everything was going to be just fine. In it's entirety, she didn't know what. She closed the front door, locked it and walked to her car. She felt cared for and protected. She smiled at the new feeling and started the car. Buckling her seatbelt, she looked back to the house. _Yeah everything's going to be ok._

Unbeknownst to her, a man waited for her to leave. As she turned out of sight, he left his car and walked to the porch. Looking under the second flowerpot to the left, he gave an evil chuckle. He picked it up, revealing a spare key. He made quick use of opening the front door and making himself right at home.


	18. Within Itself

**Chapter 18**

The front door opened easily. Jack was thankful Janet didn't have a security system, or at least, not activated. Returning to his car, he grabbed the basket of flowers, a large suitcase, and a grocery bag. After closing the front door, he made his way to the guest room. He set everything in the corner.

"Now to hide the car." He jogged back outside. He drove farther up the road and parked it.

"That'll work," he said. Leisurely, he walked back down the road, in order not to draw attention to himself.

Looking around the living room, he thought out his plan. He looked at his watch. Janet would be back momentarily and he had no time to waste.

Grabbing the grocery bag and the roses, he went to the kitchen. He put the champagne on ice and rummaged through the cabinets. He found the pots and pans needed for his Fricassée de poulet. He preheated the oven. Taking the chicken from the bag, he prepped, seasoned, placed it in the pot, and set it in the oven. Finding a cutting board and a knife, he cut the vegetables. For dessert, he thought something simple, biscotti and espresso. He reached a stopping point. Smiling, he removed the roses from the basket. He placed the vases filled with the bundles of ten in the kitchen, living room, guest bedroom, and her bedroom. Taking the individual pedals, he sprinkled them throughout the first floor, on the tables, in the halls and on the beds.

The timer sounded, indicating the chicken was done. Jack rubbed his hands together and danced a little. He took it out of the oven and smelled. The aroma quickly filled the house. _Mm mm mm. _He placed everything on low, so it was ready when Janet returned.

He headed back to the guest room to freshen up. After changing in slacks and a white button-up shirt, he checked himself out in the mirror. He smiled brightly.

"Time to get my woman."

Janet pulled into the drive and parked her car. As she walked to the porch, she looked through her mail. She stopped and looked at the flowerpots. The flowerpot concealing her spare key had been moved. Someone was in her house. Carefully, she approached the door. She tired to be as quiet as possible. The key turned the lock with a loud metallic clunk. Slowly, she opened the door.

She gasped, dropping the mail in the foyer. Before her were dozens of rose pedals, scattered about. Soft, sensual music was playing in the background. The smell of Jack's cuisine filled the air. She walked farther into the house. She was hoping to spot Jack in the kitchen. Instead, she found the table set for two. Her heart swelled in delight. _Where is he?_ She turned to call out his name.

"Ja-,"

"Hello." He stood in the doorway, champagne in hand. "I thought we might have dinner."

He walked over to her and grabbed the flutes from the table. He popped the cork and smiled. She watched him, entranced. He filled a glass and handed to her.

"Jack, I don't know what to say," she gazed up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Don't say anything," he responded. Their eyes locked, gravity pulled them together. He removed the drink from her hand and set it on the table. He brought his hands to her face, caressing her softly. She closed her eyes and allowed the sensation to envelope her. He captured her lips in a tender kiss. She reached her hands to his face, pulling him closer. The kiss was delicate at first, a gentle pursing of lips. Then the passion grew. Dilatorily, Janet opened her mouth and recaptured his lips; Jack did the same.

She found herself pinned between the counter and Jack. His hands caressed her back while he continued to kiss her. Janet moaned in approval.

"Jack," her voice raspy, "I love you." She looked him in the eyes. There was a new desire burning in his azure pools.

"I love you, Janet." The next kiss was more heated. He brought his tongue to play with her lips, wanting entrance. She allowed. He teased slowly, tasting her lips, then her mouth. His hands traversed her backside. He cupped her derrière and lifted her to the counter top. Still entangle in the kiss, Janet reached to tug at his shirt, freeing it from his pants. She slipped her hands underneath. Jack smiled into the kiss. He rubbed his hands along her thighs, she gasped. He nipped at her neck, as his hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Janet pulled back slightly causing Jack to look at her. The sound of their breathing and the music was incredibly erotic. Janet smirked and reached for the hem of her shirt. Jack watched, awestruck. She stripped the article from her frame revealing a white bra. His hands went to caress her sides. Her body mesmerized him. She started undoing his buttons as his hands touched her. He kissed along her neck, down her shoulder, and to her chest. Janet's head lulled back in pleasure.

"Jack," she moaned. He grasped the clasp of her bra and released it, peeling it off her shoulders. The way he looked at her made Janet quiver. In his gaze, there was lust, desire, need, love. She whimpered as he kissed her bare chest. Wrapping his hands around her, he lifted her from the counter, and carried her to the guestroom. The dinner was long forgotten.

Gently, he placed her on the bed and removed his shirt. He attended to her, removing the last articles of clothing from her body, until she lay there bare. Her body was flushed.

"Janet, you are so incredibly beautiful," Jack spoke sincerely, "I love you so much." He kissed her. She touched his face.

"Make love to me," she beseeched him.

"My pleasure," he replied and kissed her again.

Janet awoke a while later. The crisp sheets covered her body while Jack's warm body held her close. She rolled over, a smile on her face. Jack awoke, a smile on his face.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi." They shared a kiss.

"That was amazing," Janet said.

"You're amazing" Jack answered. She smiled and nuzzled him.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry."

"We can heat it up or I can make breakfast." They kissed again. She laughed demurely. "And then I was thinking about a early morning soak, sans un maillot de bain."

"Why, Mr. Tripper, you devil," Janet teased him.

"You're quite alluring, Mrs. Tripper." Janet's eyes grew wide. Jack held the ring out to her. "That is, I wanted to ask you last night." He looked at her, she smiled brightly, bursting with joy.

"Yes, Jack, yes," Janet answered him and kissed him. They kissed, beaming as they held each other.

"Oh, before I forget." He reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed a number. Janet heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi Kathryn, this is Mr. Tripper. I have a very special occasion coming up; I was wondering if your shop could accommodate such a large request."

"Uh huh," Kathryn nodded on the other end of the phone, Margaret watched as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes, Mr. Tripper, we would be more than willing to work with you and Mrs. Tripper," She smiled. Margaret gasped in surprised; her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh, I have to tell Janet," Margaret reached for the phone, bouncing up and down.

Jack handed the phone to Janet.

"What?" Janet listened and smiled. "Congratulations! I send all my love. I'll be in later this week. I will, Thank you dear. Buh-bye."

Janet hung up the phone and rolled over to Jack. He still wore a smile.

"What's the good news?"

"Margaret and Tyler are engaged; seems my shop will be quite busy." She smiled and let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Oh Janet, that's fantastic," He kissed her. "That's incredible," he kissed her again. "Phenomenal," another kiss, "Astounding," a deeper kiss, "Superb," he spoke through the kiss.

"Please don't run out of adjective," she said in a hushed pant, kissing him along his jaw.

"I won't," he promised. "But, I need more brain power, breakfast now." He grabbed her and carried her to the kitchen, while she squealed and laugh with delight.

Their love grew within itself.


End file.
